La ville écarlate
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya est le leader des Crocs Sanglants, un gang dont l'objectif est de s'emparer de la ville de Scarline par tous les moyens. Ryûga, lui, fait partie d'une riche famille qui appartient à l'élite de la ville qu'il déteste tant. Mais Ryûga ne supporte pas plus que lui les personnes qui dirigent Scarline dans l'ombre. Yaoi RyûKyo
1. Chapter 1: Sorti de l'ombre

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1: Sorti de l'ombre**

La pièce dans laquelle Kyoya se trouvait s'obscurcissait de plus en plus à mesure que le soir s'installait. Les volets fermés laissaient filtrer d'infimes rayons de lumière, suffisamment pour que l'on pût distinguer les contours des meubles qui occupaient ainsi que la silhouette de l'adolescent. Celui-ci était étendu sur son lit, la tête penchée en arrière. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux frôlaient le sol. Ses yeux étaient fixés avec ennui sur l'écran d'une télévision où défilaient des pages de publicité. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure verte pour dégager les mèches de son visage. Avec un soupir, il se tourna, se retrouvant allongé sur le ventre. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran de peur de rater quelque chose d'intéressant. C'était la curiosité qui le poussait à rester devant la télévision alors qu'il détestait être inactif. Il voulait connaître le nom du nouveau maire de Scarline.

Finalement, le journal fit son apparition, faisant se redresser Kyoya. La principale présentatrice, Hikaru Hasama, se tenait fièrement au centre de l'écran. Ses boucles azur étaient bien disciplinées, tout comme son tailleur marine qui n'avait pas le moindre pli.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette édition du vingt heures. Voici les titres de l'actualité...

Accompagnant ses courtes présentations, des images portant chacune un titre apparurent à l'écran. Elle résuma brièvement les thèmes principaux du journal sans perdre son sourire bien qu'elle parlait de ces sujets depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait que peu de nouveauté à annoncer. Et pour cause: Scarline était une ville relativement calme où il ne se passait pratiquement rien.

-Comme vous le savez certainement, aujourd'hui, un nouveau maire a été élu à Scarline. Il s'agit de David Hensonn. Il a accepté de répondre à une interview bien qu'il soit très occupé.

Le plateau télévisé fut remplacé par l'image d'un homme, tenant un micro devant lui, derrière lequel semblait se dérouler une réception. Il salua Hikaru puis se tourna légèrement pour faire face à son invité. Une caméra fit un gros plan sur le maire Hensonn. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux tempes grisonnantes. Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir. Pas la moindre once de stress n'émanait de lui. Il afficha un sourire lumineux qu'il avait dû exercer des dizaines de fois devant un miroir pour qu'il devînt aussi parfait et semblât si réaliste.

-Bonjour M. Hensonn.

-Bonjour.

Le maire et le journaliste commencèrent à discuter de choses totalement futiles qui firent décrocher Kyoya de l'interview. Il soupira. Les discours emplis de mensonges et d'hypocrisie tel que celui qu'ils tenaient l'ennuyaient profondément. Il se mit à regretter de s'être installé devant la télévision. L'air agacé, il passa encore une fois sa main dans les mèches de cheveux verts qui retombaient devant ses yeux pour qu'elles ne l'empêchassent pas de voir l'écran.

Hensonn cessa brusquement de sourire, attirant l'attention de Kyoya. Son air aimable devint subitement grave. Il fixa l'objectif de ses yeux bruns.

-Je me suis juré que, si je devenais maire, je ferai mon maximum pour protéger cette ville des criminels. Il faut que nous nous débarrassions de la vermine car elle n'a pas sa place dans notre magnifique ville. Quand je parle de vermine, je parle bien évidemment des Crocs Sanglants, ce groupe qui saccage notre ville depuis des semaines. Ils doivent être éliminés.

Il paraissait si sûr de lui quand il disait cela qu'un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Kyoya. Finalement, il avait bien fait de prendre le temps de regarder les informations. Ça aurait été vraiment dommage de manquer un défi aussi intéressant.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant et tendit son bras vers le poste de télévision. Il appuya sur un bouton pour l'éteindre, coupant ainsi la parole à Hensonn. Toujours souriant, il se leva en s'étirant pour détendre ses muscles engourdis. Il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas tranquille et arriva dans un couloir où la pénombre était plus intense. Connaissant par cœur ce lieu, il s'y déplaça sans encombre jusqu'à atteindre la porte d'entré qu'il ouvrit. Une fois dans le hall de l'immeuble, il se dirigea vers la porte puis sortit. L'air froid de la nuit tombante mordit ses joues. Il avança jusqu'au bout de la ruelle et s'arrêta à l'endroit où elle débouchait sur une rue plus importante. Il la balaya vivement du regard. Elle était pratiquement déserte. Les citadins trouvaient certainement qu'il faisait trop froid pour s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Cela put à Kyoya: il n'aurait pas trop d'abrutis à supporter pendant son expédition.

Il reprit sa route, arpentant les trottoirs sales de Scarline. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à un imposant bâtiment de pierre qui abritait la mairie. Son sourire carnassier réapparut sur son visage. Du bruit provenait de l'intérieur de la bâtisse. À travers les fenêtres, on apercevait quelques unes des personnes qui occupaient la salle principale.

Kyoya longea le bâtiment. Il tourna à l'angle, suivant le mur, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait presque atteint le bout de la mairie quand il avisa une fenêtre ouverte. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne. Il passa par la fenêtre et atterrit silencieusement de l'autre côté. Il alla jusqu'à la porte qu'il entrouvrit. Personne non plus dans le couloir. Ils devaient tous s'être réunis dans le hall. Il avança tranquillement sans vraiment essayer d'être discret. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se trouver en tête à tête avec Hensonn quand il entendit des voix derrière une porte. Entendant des pas approcher, il recula jusqu'à l'angle du couloir, se trouvant hors de vue de ceux qui seraient dans le couloir. Un homme vêtu d'un costume gris sortit d'une salle. Il se retourna en réajustant ses lunettes. Un profil apparut dans le champ de vision de Kyoya. Il s'agit de Hensonn. Ce dernier murmura quelques mots à l'intention de l'inconnu qui hocha la tête doucement avant de partir vers la salle où étaient réunis les invités. Hensonn attendit pas qu'il eût disparu de sa vue pour retourner dans son bureau.

Kyoya patienta une poignée de secondes pour être sûr que l'inconnu ne ferait pas demi-tour avant d'emboîter le pas au maire. Il referma la porte du bureau derrière lui et s'y adossa. La pièce était lumineuse et encombrée. Assis devant un massif bureau, Hensonn leva la tête pour observer l'adolescent, un sourire aimable étirant ses traits.

-Qui êtes-vous? s'enquit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Kyoya Tategami.

L'adulte sembla troublé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais qu'il ne souvenait ni d'où ni du contexte dans lequel il l'avait entendu.

Avec un sourire mauvais, Kyoya fit quelques pas vers le bureau et se pencha en avant comme s'il était sur le point de dévoiler un secret au maire.

-Je suis le leader des Crocs Sanglants, murmura-t-il.

Voir l'expression de Hensonn se décomposer satisfit pleinement Kyoya qui se redressa, le regardant avec condescendance. De nouveau l'air sérieux, le maire affronta l'adolescent du regard.

-Si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle.

-Ce n'est pas une blague.

-Mais... tu n'es qu'un gamin!

Les yeux de Kyoya se chargèrent d'une colère froide qui fit le frémir.

-Tu as intérêt à me parler sur un autre ton si tu veux pouvoir finir ton mandat, déclara le vert d'une voix cinglante. Je suis venu te prévenir que ça allait changer: maintenant, les Crocs Sanglants vont réellement agir. Ce que tu as vu jusqu'à présent n'est rien comparé à ce que nous allons faire. Il ne t'arrivera rien si tu écoutes mes conseils. Par contre, si tu décides malgré tout de t'opposer à nous, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Hensonn était trop choqué pour répondre. Décidant que leur discussion était terminée, Kyoya se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, tenant la poignée de porte ouverte dans sa main.

-Au fait... si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te tues, jeta-t-il froidement par-dessus son épaule.

Il quitta la pièce en refermant derrière lui, le sourira aux lèvres.

XXX

Ryûga jeta un coup d'œil à une horloge accrochée à un mur. Il poussa un soupir en voyant que cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il était à cette foutue réception. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures pourtant. Il balaya la salle du regard. Ses parents parlaient aux journalistes qui avaient été conviés. Ils acceptaient suffisamment rarement de faire des interviews pour que cela fît un coup d'éclat à chaque fois sans pour autant qu'ils se fissent oublier le reste du temps. Un magnifique coup de pub bien préparé comme d'habitude. Il les féliciterait sûrement s'il ne trouvait pas cela aussi écœurant.

Les autres invités discutaient entre eux, feignant de s'apprécier alors qu'en réalité ils se haïssaient et profitaient de chaque occasion de se faire du tort. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était avachi et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie. Heureusement, personne ne l'interpella pour lui parler ou lui demander où il comptait aller. Il sortit de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut dehors et que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, un silence agréable l'entoura.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du trottoir, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre le bâtiment et lui. Il se tourna en apercevant un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Un adolescent surgit de l'angle de la mairie, passant brièvement sous la lueur d'un réverbère. Le vent faisait bouger ses longues mèches de cheveux verts. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir comme s'il souhaitait se confondre avec la nuit. Il se figea en remarquant Ryûga. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête, l'air de se demander de quelle manière il devait réagir.

Ryûga atteignit le bas des marches sans quitter l'inconnu des yeux. L'adolescent était de ressembler aux personnes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Il avait un côté sauvage qui l'intriguait énormément. L'inconnu cessa de le jauger et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route quand Ryûga l'interpella:

-Qui es-tu?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Ça t'arrive souvent d'interpeller les gens que tu connais pas en pleine rue comme ça?

-Non mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Oh... pauvre gamin, répondit le vert d'une voix moqueuse. Alors, c'est vrai ce que disent les rumeurs? Que la famille Atsuka ne s'occupe pas bien de ses enfants.

Le blanc grimaça. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'inconnu sût qui il était. Surtout avec l'obscurité qui les entourait. Une douce colère s'insinua en lui.

-Arrête immédiatement de te foutre de moi, exigea-t-il.

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas envoyer tes gardes du corps à mes trousses?

-Je peux régler mes problèmes du seul.

Il n'était pas sûr à cause de l'obscurité grandissante mais il crut que le sourire moqueur de l'adolescent était devenu appréciateur alors que ses yeux recommençaient à le détailler.

-Pas mal. Je suis Kyoya Tategami. Et, malheureusement pour toi, je vais devoir te causer quelques problèmes.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que toi et tes parents risquez de m'empêcher d'atteindre mon objectif.

-Je ne suis pas du côté de mes parents.

-Mais tu n'es pas du mien non plus.

Ryûga fourra ses mains dans ses poches en haussant les épaules.

-Je suis dans mon propre camp.

Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand un bruit attira son attention. Il regarda dans la direction de laquelle il était venu. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement pour percer les ténèbres.

-Hm, ils sont pas très discrets.

Il reporta son attention sur Ryûga.

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'intérieur. On aura l'occasion de terminer notre discussion une autre fois.

Sans ajouter un mot, il partit. Ryûga l'observa jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette eut disparu de sa vue. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'intriguait autant. Finalement, venir à cette réception avait eu un point positif. Il retourna dans le bâtiment.

XXX

Kyoya marchait plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. Il fit de nombreux détours, passant par des ruelles sombres et sinueuses pour semer ses poursuivants. Ils n'étaient que deux et il aurait facilement pu les battre mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Il n'eut aucun mal à les distancer. Il retourna ensuite à son appartement. Il se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur en pensant à Ryûga. Il était beaucoup moins peureux qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il ne l'imaginait pas aussi hargneux, ni aussi canon d'ailleurs.

La lumière qui filtrait sous la porte du salon le tira de ses pensées. Il l'ouvrit pour voir ce qui se passait. Nile était assis sur le canapé, lisant un roman. En entendant ses pas, il se tourna vers lui. Il lui adressa un léger signe de tête en guise de preuve de respect. Nile était un membre dévoué des Crocs Sanglants. Il était aux côtés de Kyoya depuis la formation du groupe. Il était le seul à oser le conseiller et s'opposer à ses décisions quand il l'estimait nécessaire. C'était pour ces raisons qu'il était le bras droit de Kyoya. En plus, il était toujours de bon conseil.

-Je commençais à me demander où tu étais passé.

-Je me promenais.

Nile leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'en ai profité pour avertir le nouveau maire qu'il n'y a pas d'actes sans conséquences.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Il observa son chef avec un peu plus d'attention. Il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose.

-C'est tout? insista-t-il.

Presque imperceptible, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kyoya.

-Disons que... j'ai trouvé une nouvelle chose qui semble mériter mon attention...

_Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2: Manque d'informations

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note:** désolée pour la longue attente. La suite devrait être publiée plus régulièrement (j'ai déjà des idées pour le chapitre 3). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

**Chapitre 2: Manque d'informations**

Après la réception à la mairie, Ryûga rentra chez lui, épuisé. Il salua poliment ses parents avant de se diriger vers l'aile de la demeure qui lui appartenait. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre en poussant un profond soupir. Il détestait – abhorrait – les réceptions auxquelles il devait se rendre avec ses parents pour qu'ils pussent se vanter de lui à son entourage – le terme exact qu'ils utilisaient était ami mais les personnes de leur genre n'en possédaient pas; ils avaient, tout au plus, des pions utiles à déplacer pour avoir plu d'argent et de pouvoir. Il haïssait devoir jouer le rôle du fils parfait tout comme il les haïssait eux et le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à toute cette mascarade. Plus d'argent et de pouvoir ne changerait absolument rien à la situation de sa famille. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ses parents voulaient à tout prix être bien vus par le nouveau maire. Il le trouvait tellement antipathique... En plus, par sa faute, il avait inutilement perdu plusieurs heures de sa vie. La réception avait été d'un ennui mortel à part...

_À part quand j'ai rencontré cet adolescent, Kyoya Tategami,_ songea-t-il._ Il était vraiment bizarre et..._

Et il l'intriguait. Cette constatation le surprit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti d'intérêt pour quoi que ce fût. Les gens l'ennuyaient et les objets perdaient leur intérêt quand on pouvait tout avoir.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son lit, il continuait de penser à Kyoya, se demandant ce qu'il faisait à la mairie et, surtout, s'il le reverrait un jour.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, il se leva à contrecœur. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait un emploi du temps chargé à cause de ses parents: il devait déjeuner avec les fils et filles de leurs connaissances alors qu'il les trouvait totalement insipides et, ce soir, ils allaient _encore_ féliciter Hensonn pour sa victoire. Il soupira. Rien que d'y penser l'ennuyait.

Il se prépara en traînant des pieds puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger où ses parents l'attendaient certainement comme chaque matin. Il croisa des employés de maison qui baissèrent immédiatement les yeux en l'apercevant et frôlèrent les murs à tel point qu'ils donnaient l'impression de vouloir se fondre dedans. Il les ignora, agacé par leurs attitudes peureuses. Il descendit les marches qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Il remarqua qu'il ralentissait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Ce qui était ridicule car il finirait quand même par arriver à destination. Il se força à reprendre une allure normale, songeant que, plus vite il y serait, plus vite il serait débarrassé de ce qu'il considérait comme une corvée.

Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, il fut surpris de constater que ses parents ne s'y trouvaient pas. Il n'y avait même rien de prêt pour un quelconque repas. Il réprima un sourire en comprenant qu'ils devaient avoir un problème pour ne pas suivre leur emploi du temps si précieux. Même si le problème aurait très certainement des répercussions néfastes sur lui, il s'en moquait éperdument: au moins, ça chamboulerait le quotidien de la vie qu'il menait actuellement.

Il avisa une servante qui se tenait en retrait dans la salle.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. Vos parents vous attendent dans le séjour.

Son sourire s'agrandit sans paraître plus détendu pour autant.

-OK, répondit simplement Ryûga en quittant la pièce.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sourire factice disparaître et les épaules de la femme se relâcher. Il lutta contre l'envie de faire demi-tour juste pour l'effrayer et bifurqua dans le couloir. Il alla jusqu'au séjour où sa mère était assise sur un divan pourpre, l'air profondément inquiète, et où son père se tenait debout, une main posée sur un buffet à côté de son téléphone. Ils étaient habillés sur leur trente-et-un, comme s'ils allaient donner une interview ou se rendre à un dîner particulièrement important. Cela aurait découragé l'adolescent s'ils n'avaient pas semblé aussi minés.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave? demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'aucun d'eux ne comptait prendre la parole en premier et en cachant au mieux l'espoir contenu dans sa voix.

-Oui, répondit sa mère d'une voix tremblotante. À David, hier soir. Juste après la réception.

_Si seulement il pouvait être mort_, ne put s'empêcher d'espérer Ryûga même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon, ses parents auraient été effondrés et pas seulement inquiets. Pas à cause d'une quelconque tristesse pour Hensonn mais sa mort leur aurait fait perdre un grand investissement sans avoir reçu de dédommagement en retour. Ça aurait été le plus grand échec de toute leur vie.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? s'enquit-il, intéressé.

Si le maire avait des problème si graves, cela promettait à Ryûga des journées moins monotones. Peut-être même que, avec de la chance, ses parents lui laisseraient une liberté totale pour s'occuper de Hensonn.

-Il s'est fait menacé par le chef des Crocs Sanglants, déclara son père avec dégoût. Il a raison: ce sont de véritables vermines qu'il faut éliminer!

Le blanc hocha machinalement la tête bien qu'il ne partageait pas cet avis. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce gang, comme tout le monde à Scarline. Malgré l'hostilité de la presse et des citadins à leur égard, Ryûga ne les trouvait pas détestables. Ils avaient le mérite de dire clairement ce qu'ils voulaient et de ne pas agir en hypocrites.

Il réprima une fois de plus un sourire en relevant que Kyoya était sûrement le leader des Crocs Sanglants. C'était peut-être un hasard s'il s'était trouvé à la mairie ce soir-là mais, sincèrement, combien y avait-il de chances qu'une coïncidence pareille n'arrivât?

-Il vous a dit à quoi il ressemble ou comment il s'appelle?

Les Atsuka posèrent sur leur fils un regard outré, lui faisant comprendre que le ton de sa voix avait semblé trop intrigué pour être honnête.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui, soupira-t-il. Mais vous savez que Julian Konzern connaît des gens un peu partout en ville, non? Peut-être qu'une de ses connaissances l'a vu ou a entendu parler de lui.

Du soulagement puis de la fierté apparurent sur les visages de ses parents.

-Tu as raison, dit son père. Je suis désolé d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant douté de toi. Cette histoire nous rend nerveux.

-Je comprends, déclara Ryûga pour couper court à ses fausses excuses.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas montré trop abrupt.

-D'après David, ce serait un adolescent avec de longs cheveux verts mal coiffés, des yeux bleus et habillé tout en noir, décrivit son père en grimaçant. Il lui a dit qu'il s'appelait Kyoya Tategami.

Ryûga opina, cachant au mieux sa satisfaction. Il ne pensait pas qu'il apprendrait si vite et si simplement qui était Kyoya. Ni qu'il en paraîtrait encore plus intéressant.

-Il aurait aussi d'étranges cicatrices sur les joues, ajouta sa mère.

-J'en prends note.

Ses parents s'entre-regardèrent, hésitants, comme s'ils avaient une terrible nouvelle à lui annoncer.

-Y a-t-il autre chose?

-Et bien... étant donné l'ampleur du problème, nous avons annulé tous nos rendez-vous de la journée, annonça sa mère.

-C'est compréhensible, dit Ryûga en gardant une expression neutre bien qu'il se réjouissait d'avoir_ enfin _une journée de libre.

Sa mère se leva et rejoignit son père qu'elle prit par le bras.

-Nous allons sûrement rentrer tard.

-D'accord. Je vais voir de mon côté si je eux en apprendre plus sur ce type.

-Fais bien attention à toi.

Ils partirent. Ryûga poussa un soupir de soulagement et resta de longues secondes immobile avant de repartir vers sa chambre pour mettre des vêtements plus passe-partout.

XXX

Kyoya était tranquillement assis dans un Cyber Café, devant un ordinateur. Il avait, bien entendu, un ordinateur dans son appartement mais il ne voulait pas que Nile sache sur quoi il faisait des recherches. Il lui en parlerait quand il l'estimerait nécessaire. En plus, le gérant de l'établissement, un certain Jigsaw, avait de nombreuses dettes envers lui et faisait donc tout ce qu'il lui ordonnait.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices mémorisait des informations sur Ryûga Atsuka. Évidemment, il avait déjà ordonné à ses subalternes de faire des recherches sur sa famille car c'était la plus influente et puissante de Scarline mais pas dans la même optique. Là, il voulait juste apprendre plus de choses sur lui. Il l'intéressait. Mais, les seules informations qu'il trouvait lui dressait le portrait d'un gosse de riche modèle – tout à fait le genre de personne qu'il ne supportait pas. Il n'y avait aucun détails montrant un quelconque point commun avec l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré la veille au soir.

Kyoya poussa un profond soupir et appuya sa joue contre la paume de sa main. De son autre main, il tapota la table. En le voyant comme ça, des personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas pourraient croire qu'il était un simple lycéen ennuyé par ses devoirs. Mais quasiment toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle le connaissaient au moins de réputation – même s'ils ne savaient pas forcément qu'il était le leader des Crocs Sanglants. Les autres restaient loin de lui, remarquant qu'il était craint et ne voulant pas en apprendre la raison.

Kyoya les ignorait. Il détestait perdre du temps et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il effaça sa précédente rechercher et décida de vérifier ce que les parents Atsuka avaient fait récemment. Quitte à être venu jusque-là, il voulait au moins repartir avec de nouvelles informations.

La première page qu'il ouvrit montrait un article qui avait rapporté en détail l'interview qu'ils avaient donné la veille à la réception de Hensonn. Il le parcourut du regard. Il soupira de dépit. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Même s'ils ne l'avaient annoncé qu'hier, il savait depuis le début qu'ils étaient du côté de Hensonn. Les journalistes n'étaient pas très compétents pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué seuls.

Tout en bas de l'article, il y avait une photo des participants à la réception accompagnés de leurs noms. Le maire se tenait fièrement au milieu, les yeux éclairés par une étincelle de fierté.

_Tu n'avais pas l'air aussi arrogants quand on a parlé seul à seul,_ songea Kyoya, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

À la droite de Hensonn, se tenait le couple Atsuka. La femme avait de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en queue de cheval, la peau légèrement hâlée et des yeux noisette clair. Elle portait une longue robe noire. Son nom était Kaneko. Elle esquissait un doux sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Son mari, appelé Gaara, était à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés courts et ses yeux étaient sombres. Il était vêtu d'un costume hors de prix noir. Le couple se tenait plus près d'Hensonn que n'importe quel employé municipal, prouvant qu'ils jouaient un rôle important pour lui.

En soupirant, Kyoya se leva. Il n'avait rien appris de plus. Agacé, il lança un regard noir aux personnes qui le dévisageaient. Terrifiées, elles baissèrent aussitôt la tête pour ne plus affronter son regard. Il en ressentit une vague satisfaction. Il suffisait vraiment d'un rien pour effrayer les faibles et les remettre à leur place.

Il quitta le Cyber Café et arpenta les rues de Scarline. Il y avait peu de monde à l'extérieur en ce milieu de matinée. Et quasiment personne dans les ruelles sombres. La rumeur que les Crocs Sanglants s'y terraient et attendaient patiemment les passants pour les tuer s'était propagée à une vitesse folle. Pourtant, ils n'avaient encore tué personne. Pas que l'idée les dérangeait mais, pour l'instant, le but de Kyoya avait été de faire connaître le nom des Crocs Sanglants. Ils avaient envoyé une dizaine de personnes haut placées à l'hôpital, certaines dans un état proche du coma en leur disant le nom du gang pour qu'il fût communiqué aux journalistes et, par conséquent, à tous les habitants de Scarline. À présent, le seul nom des Crocs Sanglants suffisait à faire frémir de peur les citadins.

Il fit plusieurs détours avant de retourner à son appartement. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui mais il n'avait plus rien à faire à l'extérieur. Il mit trois fois plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour atteindre l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Nile. L'habitation était sombre même en pleine journée: les immeubles l'entourant lui cachaient les rayons du soleil et les volets fermés n'arrangeaient rien.

Kyoya remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait quand il entra dans le salon. Son second marchait de long en large, l'air vaguement inquiet, ce qui trahissait en réalité une profonde inquiétude car il avait l'habitude de cacher au maximum ce qu'il ressentait. Nile se figea en le voyant. Il inclina la tête. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce fût, Kyoya prit la parole:

-Il y a un problème?

-Rina* a entendu une discussion chez les Atsuka...

-Viens-en aux faits, soupira le vert.

-Ils savent que tu as menacé Hensonn et ils ont annulé tous leurs rendez-vous de la journée pour pouvoir le voir.

La lueur meurtrière qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Kyoya fit reculer Nile. L'adolescent aux cicatrices voyait bien que son second se retenait de s'enfuir en courant mais il n'en avait cure.

-Quoi?

L'égyptien ne répondit pas car cela ne ferait qu'attiser sa colère.

-Comment a-t-il osé? rugit Kyoya. Je l'avais prévenu pourtant! Je vais le buter cet enfoiré!

Furieux, il donna un coup de pied dans le premier objet venu. Le coffre se renversa, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Il lança un regard noir aux objets qui glissaient sur le sol comme s'ils l'avaient personnellement offensé. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'entrée, décidé à tuer Hensonn. Et, énervé comme il l'était, il comptait bien faire durer ses souffrances.

-Kyoya, l'interpella Nile.

Le leader des Crocs Sanglants se retourna lentement, dardant sur lui un regard assassin.

-Quoi? dit-il d'un ton cassant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de tuer Hensonn.

Nile gardait la tête baissée tandis que Kyoya franchissait la distance qui les séparait d'un pas félin.

-Et pourquoi? siffla-t-il, menaçant.

-Si tu le tues, tout le monde saura que ce sont les Crocs Sanglants...

La colère de Kyoya se teinta de mépris.

-Et alors?

-Le prochain maire sera plus protégé et tu ne pourras pas l'approcher aussi facilement.

Un semblant de raison apparut dans les yeux océan du leader. Il hocha lentement la tête, soupesant les différentes solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Il tourna le dos à son second et repartit. Cette fois-ci, Nile ne tenta pas de le retenir: il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire et il le connaissait suffisamment pour voir que sa nouvelle décision était irréversible.

Kyoya se faufila dans les ruelles de Scarline, voulant être aperçu par le moins de monde possible. Il se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers la mairie. Il parlerait à Hensonn dès que ce dernier serait seul. Il ne l'avait pas suffisamment effrayé la dernière fois. Il devait impérativement éviter ce genre d'erreur à l'avenir sinon tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent n'aurait servi à rien.

Il finit par arriver près de la mairie. Évidemment, comme il faisait jour, il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur et autour du bâtiment. Même s'il savait qu'il risquait d'être aperçu, Kyoya ne partit pas: il n'avait pas assez de patience pour attendre jusqu'au soir pour parler à Hensonn. Il observa la mairie. Un rictus s'afficha sur son visage quand il vit qu'une fenêtre était ouverte au rez-de-chaussée. À croire que rien ne leur servait jamais de leçon...

Il enjamba la fenêtre et entra dans la mairie. Il arriva dans un petit bureau désert. Un courant d'air avait fait tomber des feuilles sur le sol. Il traversa silencieusement la salle jusqu'à la porte qu'il entrebâilla. Il vérifia que le couloir était désert avant de s'y faufiler. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Hensonn. Il colla son oreille contre le battant pour s'assurer que personne – ou seulement le maire – ne se trouvait dans la pièce et il entra. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Il décida d'attendre Hensonn là.

Les minutes succédèrent lentement aux secondes et le calme de Kyoya s'égrenait à chaque instant. Incapable de tenir en place plus longtemps, il sortit du bureau pour retrouver Hensonn. En entendant des bruits de pas, il se faufila dans une autre salle pour ne pas se faire repérer. Par chance, cette pièce était aussi déserte. Il laissa la porte entrouverte pour surveiller les personnes qui avançaient dans le couloir.

-... étrange. C'est son premier jour: il devrait être là.

-Il avait à faire... Un rendez-vous important avec les Atsuka.

Kyoya poussa un profond soupir, se moquant éperdument d'être entendu. Cette journée commençait vraiment mal... Finalement, il allait être forcé de patienter.

XXX

Nile resta dans l'appartement après que Kyoya fût parti. Ce lieu lui servait en quelque sorte de centre d'opération. Il y recevait tous les rapports des Crocs Sanglants qui les lui donnaient par téléphone et il devait les répéter mot pour mot à Kyoya. Il devait aussi se souvenir de tous les ordres que donnait leur leader ainsi que ceux qui avaient été correctement exécuté et ceux qui étaient en cours. Bien entendu, Kyoya pourrait parfaitement faire tout cela mais cela l'ennuyait et il avait préféré donner cette charge de travail supplémentaire à son second.

Nile écoutait l'explication d'un subordonné quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Surpris, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Kyoya avait été absent à peine une quinzaine de minutes, soit le temps de faire l'aller-retour à la mairie. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas pu voir Hensonn.

L'égyptien ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. À tous les coups, son chef serait furieux. Il dit au subordonné qu'il le rappellerait plus tard et raccrocha. Au même moment, Kyoya s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte du salon. Il semblait furieux, comme il s'en était douté. Quand il était dans un état pareil, Nile se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de faire partie des Crocs Sanglants alors que ce n'était encore qu'une vague idée dans l'esprit de Kyoya et, par-dessus tout, pourquoi il l'avait aidé à la réaliser...

Kyoya posa sur lui un regard froid, l'obligeant à se focaliser sur le présent.

-Appelle Rina et demande-lui où sont les Atsuka. Si elle ne le sait pas, je veux être prévenu quand ils rentreront chez eux.

-D'accord, répondit Nile.

Mais le vert était parti avant d'avoir entendu sa réponse. L'égyptien ne releva pas, habitué, et composa le numéro de Rina.

XXX

Il était dix-neuf heures passées quand trois coups frappèrent à la porte de la chambre de Kyoya. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, rongé par un ennui profond et une colère grandissante. Il autorisa la personne à entrer sans daigner changer de position. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette apparaître sur le seuil.

-Rina a téléphoné pour dire que Kaneko et Gaara Atsuka sont rentrés chez eux...

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Kyoya qui se leva d'un bond, surprenant Nile. Une lueur de détermination brillait au fond de ses yeux.

-Parfait.

Il dépassa l'égyptien d'un pas vif. Il savait que son second avait autre chose à lui dire mais il considérait qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps pour remettre Hensonn à sa place. Il ne voulait pas perdre des minutes supplémentaires à écouter un rapport de moindre importance. Ça attendrait son retour.

Pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, il se dirigea vers la mairie. Le ciel était teinté de nuances orangées à l'ouest, annonçant la lente arrivée de la nuit. L'air était frais. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes dans les rues mais peu dans les ruelles. Kyoya avança d'un pas vif dans ces dernières, veillant juste à ne pas être suivi. Une fois près de la mairie, il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Décidé, il marcha jusqu'à avoir le parking dans son champ de vision mais resta dans l'ombre du muret pour ne pas être vu. Il y avait encore quelques voitures garées sur la grande surface goudronnée.

À l'affût, Kyoya attendit que le nombre de véhicules diminuât. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus que deux – dont celui de Hensonn – il entra dans la mairie. Cette fois, il passa par la grande porte. Il traversa la vaste salle d'entrée d'un pas sûr malgré la pénombre. Sans se préoccuper d'être vu, il avança dans les couloirs. De la lumière filtrait sous une porte. Des voix résonnaient de l'autre côté du battant. Il s'adossa à côté de la porte, attendant tranquillement que le maire se retrouvât seul. La porte s'ouvrit, plongeant une parcelle du couloir dans une luminosité soudaine.

-À demain Emily.

-À demain M. le maire! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années sortit de la salle. Elle était si pressée de partir qu'elle ne remarqua même pas l'adolescent qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Kyoya entra dans le bureau de Hensonn, un air cruel affiché sur le visage. Une profonde satisfaction l'envahit lorsque le visage du maire se décomposa et devint blême. Sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, il avança jusqu'au bureau derrière lequel l'homme était assis. Le vert dévoila ses crocs en un rictus menaçant.

-Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Hensonn. Raconter dès aujourd'hui notre discussion... C'est à se demander si tu n'es pas suicidaire.

Le maire essaya de bafouiller quelque chose mais l'air semblait bloqué dans sa gorge.

-C'est décevant.

Kyoya se pencha en avant de manière féline.

-Je vais devoir te tuer, murmura-t-il.

Si Hensonn avait semblé pâle, ce n'était rien à côté du teint exsangue qui s'était emparé de son visage à ces mots. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur quand un poignard apparut dans la main de l'adolescent qui se redressa et qui posa un regard songeur sur l'arme magnifiquement ouvragé.

-Ce ne serait pas...

Kyoya lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire.

-Je t'ai laissé le choix, déclara-t-il froidement. C'est ta décision qui t'a mené jusque là. J'espère que ton successeur sera plus intelligent...

Il appuya la lame sur la mâchoire du maire sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, traçant une ligne écarlate qui fit grimacer Hensonn. À présent, son entière attention était accaparée par l'arme.

-Je suis désolé...

Le vert émit un rire dérangé, faisant frémir l'adulte.

-Les excuses ne valent rien.

Il accentua la pression. Hensonn retint à grand peine une exclamation d'angoisse.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça hein?

Le regard de l'adolescent était dénué de la moindre once de compassion.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Pitié, je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux et ce sont seulement Gaara et Kaneko... Ils n'en parleront à personne!

Kyoya fit glisser le poignard jusqu'à sa gorge. Une terreur pure s'empara de Hensonn.

-Je ne te décevrai plus! J'écouterai tes ordres...

Le poignard se colla contre sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux.

-Pitié.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices lutta pour ne pas l'égorger. Il était juste venu pour l'effrayer, comme Nile le lui avait conseiller. Cette fois. Au prochain faux pas, il le tuerait sans remords.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?

Les yeux de Hensonn se rouvrirent. Ils étaient suppliants.

-Un allié?

Kyoya afficha un sourire féroce.

-Allié? Tu crois qu'on est à égalité?

-Non, bien sûr que non! Je veux dire que tu pourras compter sur mon aide...

Le vert fit mine d'hésiter. Finalement, il laissa son bras retomber contre lui bien que l'envie de se débarrasser immédiatement du problème le démangeait. Hensonn poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Tout son corps se mit à trembler. Kyoya l'observa avec mépris.

-Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance.

Il tourna le dos au maire, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il essuya distraitement son poignard contre son manteau avant de quitter le bureau puis la mairie.

XXX

Ryûga se trouvait sur le trottoir en face de la mairie. Tandis qu'il recherchait des informations sur Kyoya – qu'il ne comptait nullement divulguer à ses parents –, il l'avait vu entrer dans le bâtiment, entièrement vêtu de noir. À présent, il attendait qu'il ressortît pour... En fait, il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire quand il le reverrait.

Un poignée de minutes passèrent. La fraîcheur se transformait imperceptiblement en froid et le ciel s'assombrissait. Il vit enfin l'adolescent quitter la mairie d'un pas félin. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers les ruelles. Intrigué, Ryûga lui emboîta le pas en maintenant tout de même une certaine distance entre eux.

Au bout de plusieurs détours, il perdit le vert de vue. Il accéléra le pas pour le rattraper. Alors qu'il atteignait un embranchement, quelqu'un la plaqua violemment contre le mur d'un immeuble. Il ne cilla pas en sentant une lame froide s'appuyer contre sa gorge. Il baissa les yeux. Le visage de Kyoya ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Un de ses bras était plaqué en travers du torse du blanc pour l'empêcher de bouger; l'autre tenait le poignard qui le menaçait. Malgré le peu de clarté dans la ruelle, Ryûga vit qu'un éclat froid, meurtrier, brillait dans les orbes océan.

-Pourquoi tu me suis? demanda agressivement leur propriétaire.

_Fin du chapitre 2_

* Personnage d'un jeu vidéo beyblade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 3:**

Quelques secondes à peine après avoir quitté la mairie, Kyoya sentit qu'il était suivi. Il décida de ne rien laisser paraître pour pouvoir surprendre la personne qui le suivait. À cause de l'obscurité ambiante, il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Il fit plusieurs détours jusqu'à se trouver hors de sa vue. Il se cacha dans l'ombre, guettant l'arrivée de sa proie, puis, au moment où elle tourna à l'angle de la ruelle, se jeta sur elle. Il la plaqua avec force contre le mur d'un immeuble et, d'un mouvement vif, colla son poignard contre sa gorge. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il le reconnut. Ryûga Atsuka. Ce constat accrut sa colère.

-Pourquoi tu me suis? demanda-t-il agressivement.

Ryûga haussa nonchalamment les épaules, comme si rien ne l'étonnait dans la situation dans laquelle il était. On aurait même dit qu'il s'ennuyait. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la rage de Kyoya.

-Répond! grogna-t-il, les dents serrées.

Un sourire arrogant étira les lèvres du blanc.

-J'avais rien de mieux à faire.

Furieux, Kyoya appuya davantage son bras en travers de son torse, le faisant grimacer légèrement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Tu te rends compte que ta position est suggestive? le nargua Ryûga.

Le vert accentua la pression de son poignard contre la gorge du blanc. Une ligne écarlate se forma là où le métal touchait la peau. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent sur sa gorge. Kyoya eut la satisfaction de voir qu'il peinait à respirer.

-Tu te rends compte que tu vas bientôt mourir? susurra-t-il.

Il était suffisamment énervé pour mettre sa menace à exécution. À cet instant précis, il se moquait éperdument de l'intérêt qu'il avait ressenti pour le blanc à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui manquât de respect. De plus, sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve toute la journée: il n'avait aucune envie de brider davantage son côté impulsif.

Malgré sa menace, l'expression de Ryûga ne changea pas. Pas la moindre étincelle de peur ne brillait au fond de ses yeux dorés.

-Fais comme tu veux, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Kyoya appuya encore son arme contre sa gorge. Ryûga ne cilla même pas. Il chercha dans son expression et son attitude quelque chose – n'importe quoi – qui trahissait une quelconque angoisse. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de peur. Cela l'étonna sincèrement bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un ne se laissait pas impressionner par ses menaces. Habituellement, sa simple présence suffisait à imposer la peur, sinon le respect. Le manque de réaction de Ryûga le fit hésiter. Cela raviva l'intérêt qu'il avait pour lui. Il lui adressa un regard noir tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de ne pas mettre sa menace à exécution sans pour autant perdre sa crédibilité. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna légèrement de Ryûga. Il cessa d'appuyer son poignard contre sa gorge mais le garda plaqué contre sa peau pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Tu pourrais m'être utile, déclara-t-il.

L'indifférence que le blanc n'avait cessé d'arborer depuis le début de leur échange laissa place à la méfiance.

-À quoi? demanda-t-il froidement.

Le sourire de Kyoya s'élargit.

-Ça dépend, ronronna-t-il. Jusqu'où ta famille serait prête à aller pour te récupérer?

Le vert vit avec satisfaction l'expression de Ryûga s'assombrir davantage.

-J'en sais rien. Ma mort pourrait plus les arranger que ma libération.

Kyoya plissa les yeux, peinant à croire sa réponse. Pourtant, le blanc ne semblait pas mentir.

-Non... Je suis sûr que ça porterait un sale coup à leur réputation.

-Mais ils seraient plaints si je mourrais.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur, puis son sourire carnassier réapparut.

-Je ferais en sorte que tout le monde connaisse les conditions de ta libération, comme ça ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Cette fois-ci, Ryûga ne trouva pas de répartie. Kyoya recula d'un autre pas et écarta son poignard de la gorge du blanc. Avec l'arme, il lui indiqua une direction.

-Avance, ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir?

Kyoya grogna.

-Tu tiens à mourir?

Ryûga haussa les épaules.

-Pas spécialement.

Le leader des Crocs Sanglants lui lança un regard assassin, certain qu'il faisait exprès d'être nonchalant pour l'énerver. Le sourire arrogant qui s'afficha sur le visage du blanc confirma son impression. Il lui donna un coup sur l'épaule avec la garde de son poignard. Vexé, Ryûga posa sur lui un regard noir qui ne l'impressionna nullement.

-Alors boucle-la et avance.

À contrecœur, le blanc commença à marcher. Kyoya lui emboîta le pas, sur ses gardes, prêt à avorter la moindre tentative de fuite. Il le guida à travers les sombres ruelles de Scarline, vers un quartier assez éloigné de celui où il habitait en ce moment: il était hors de question qu'il prît le risque de l'emmener chez lui alors qu'il avait peut-être un GPS qui indiquerait sa position à ses parents ou aux forces de l'ordre.

Kyoya leur fit prendre un itinéraire complexe, plein de détours pour que Ryûga ne pût pas se repérer. À son grand étonnement, malgré la longueur du trajet, ce dernier n'essaya pas une seule fois de lui échapper. Il le conduisit jusqu'à un quartier rempli d'entrepôts abandonnés, idéal pour tenir les réunions des Crocs Sanglants mais pas irremplaçables. Il arrêta Ryûga devant l'un d'eux et observa les alentours. Une poignée de secondes s'écoula avant qu'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus ne surgît de l'obscurité. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Kyoya.

-Va dire à Nile où je suis, ordonna-t-il. Et dis-lui que je l'attends.

-Bien chef!

Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Kyoya rangea son arme et reporta son attention sur Ryûga qui levait un sourcil interrogateur.

-Quoi?! grogna-t-il.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous vous comportiez comme un groupe militaire.

Le vert dévoila ses crocs, menaçant.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires!

Il bouscula Ryûga et ouvrit la porte de l'entrepôt. Il l'emmena à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre. Les rares vitres se trouvaient à plus de deux mètres de hauteur et étaient recouvertes de poussière. Elles laissaient à peine filtrer la lumière des réverbères. Des tessons de verre jonchaient le sol et craquaient sous leurs pas. De nombreuses caisses en bois occupaient l'espace. Kyoya désigna l'une d'elle qui se trouvait au pied d'un mur.

-Assis-toi là, ordonna-t-il.

Ryûga leva les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'il fît une tête de plus que lui, Kyoya agrippa agressivement le col de son t-shirt pour l'approcher de lui.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées. La prochaine fois que tu me montres ne serait-ce qu'un signe d'irrespect, je te le ferai regretter.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana le blanc.

Le vert tenta de lui donner un coup de poing sans pour autant le lâcher mais Ryûga para facilement son attaque. Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Kyoya tandis qu'un sourire arrogant s'affichait sur le visage du blanc.

-C'est tout? le nargua ce dernier. Je te croyais plus fort que ça. Les rumeurs à ton sujet doivent être exagérées...

Cette fois, Kyoya essaya de lui donner un coup de pied. Ryûga le para avec autant de facilité. Son sourire s'accentua.

-À moins que tu ne sois pas vraiment le chef des Crocs Sanglants...

Ce fut trop. Fou de rage, Kyoya se jeta sur lui. Au début, Ryûga se contenta de parer ses coups puis il se décida à répliquer. Le vert ne s'attendait pas à la violence de ses coups. L'idée que le fils des Atsuka sût se battre ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit. Il se reprit rapidement: Nile devait arriver dans quelques minutes et il était hors de question qu'il le vît en position de faiblesse. De plus, il détestait perdre.

Il prit l'avantage grâce à un moment d'inattention de Ryûga et le plaqua au sol. Son adversaire grimaça. Quelque chose crissa. Kyoya songea distraitement aux morceaux de verre éparpillés sur le sol avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'instant présent. Il décrocha son poignard de sa ceinture et l'approcha de la gorge du blanc pour l'empêcher de reprendre leur combat.

-Quand je dis quelque chose, tu obéis, déclara-t-il, l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu rêves là.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent l'attention de Kyoya qui se redressa, alerte. Il se leva et rengaina son arme, arborant de nouveau une expression renfermée.

-Debout, ordonna-t-il tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

Nile entra d'un pas sûr dans le hangar. Il dévisagea Ryûga qui était toujours étendu sur le sol avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à son chef qui lui indiqua un coin de l'entrepôt d'un signe de tête. L'égyptien opina et marcha dans la direction indiquée. Kyoya reporta brièvement son attention sur son otage.

-Attends-moi là.

Il se dirigea d'un pas fier vers son second.

XXX

Ryûga s'assit et regarda Kyoya s'éloigner de lui et se poster en face d'un adolescent aux cheveux mi-brun mi-roux et à la peau mate. Il déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Nile. Le vert et lui discutèrent un moment sans daigner lui accorder le moindre regard, comme s'il n'imaginaient pas une seule seconde qu'il pût tenter de s'enfuir. Bien entendu, il ne comptait pas partir: pour une fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose d'intéressant, il n'allait pas tout gâcher si rapidement. Mais il trouvait tout de même leur attitude vexante.

Finalement, les deux adolescents cessèrent de discuter et revinrent vers lui. Ryûga jeta un bref regard à Kyoya. Ce dernier lui semblait beaucoup plus distant et fier que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Son changement d'attitude l'étonna. Kyoya s'était montré tellement impulsif qu'il croyait qu'il se comportait tout le temps comme il le souhaitait et qu'il ne changeait pas d'attitude selon les personnes qu'il avait en face de lui. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Cela le déçut.

-Debout, ordonna de nouveau le vert.

Ryûga hésita à répliquer et, finalement, renonça. Il ne tenait pas à contrarier Kyoya devant les sous-fifres de ce dernier. Après tout, la hiérarchie de ce genre de groupe était facilement remplacée. Et lui, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de voir jusqu'où les Crocs Sanglants iraient sous le commandement de Kyoya.

Il se leva. Une étincelle de surprise s'alluma au fond des yeux du vert. Le blanc dissimula tant bien que mal un sourire amusé face à cette expression d'une douceur étonnante sur le visage du chef de gang qui reprit immédiatement son sérieux. De plus, cela prouvait qu'il s'était déjà habitué à ce qu'il ne lui obéît pas.

-Viens.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte de l'entrepôt. Ryûga lui emboîta le pas. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Nile fermait la marche. Il dardait sur lui un regard noir. Le blanc l'ignora, préférant focaliser son attention sur Kyoya. Les trois adolescents sortirent du hangar. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Le leader des Crocs Sanglants se faufila sans hésitation dans les ruelles. Ryûga se demanda combien de temps il avait pu passer dans ce quartier pour le connaître à ce point.

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Les entrepôts furent remplacés par d'imposants immeubles. Certains paraissaient abandonnés. Kyoya entra dans l'un d'euxCurieux, Ryûga n'hésita pas un seul instant à le suivre. Dans le hall, il faisait encore plus sombre que dans les ruelles. Le lieu était sale et poussiéreux. Ils s'arrêtèrent au huitième étage. Cela surprit Ryûga car cet étage n'avait rien de différent des autres: il était tout aussi sale et délabré. Nile ouvrit une des quatre portes du palier. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, il se posta à côté d'elle, laissant Kyoya entrer en premier. Son expression passa de neutre à haineuse quand son regard se posa sur Ryûga. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas l'origine de ce ressentiment: il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Mais cela l'amusait. Il l'observa des pieds à la tête avec mépris avant d'entrer. Nile referma la porte derrière eux et alluma la lumière. Ryûga observa ce qui l'entourait. L'appartement dans lequel ils étaient contrastait fortement avec le reste de l'immeuble: il paraissait entièrement fonctionnel et était en parfait état. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était un salon seulement meublé de deux chaises et d'une table. Nile le dépassa et alla ouvrir une porte au fond de la salle avant de disparaître dans une pièce adjacente. Ryûga en profita pour s'approcher de Kyoya.

-Tu vis ici? lui demanda-t-il u hasard pour commencer une conversation.

-Non. C'est une planque parmi d'autres.

Le blanc hocha la tête.

-Par contre, on va rester ici pendant les prochains jours.

-Ah oui?

-Jusqu'à ce que tes parents acceptent mes conditions.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Ryûga.

-Ça risque de durer longtemps.

Kyoya se tourna vers lui. C'était la première fois que le blanc pouvait le détailler et il ne s'en priva pas. Surtout que la vue était loin d'être désagréable.

-Je te dérange? siffla le vert, visiblement vexé.

Il releva lentement la tête. Les yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

-Absolument pas.

Menaçant, Kyoya agrippa le col de son t-shirt. Ryûga leva un sourcil amusé.

-On recommence? susurra-t-il.

-C'est quoi ton problème? murmura le vert, agacé, sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce qui t'arrive.

-Je comprends parfaitement la situation.

-Ça ne se voit pas!

Ryûga approcha son visage de celui de Kyoya dont l'expression ne changea pas malgré leur soudaine proximité. Leurs nez se frôlaient.

-Pourquoi tu parles à voix basse? Tu as peur que quelqu'un t'entende?

-Je n'ai pas peur de Nile!

-Pourquoi alors?

-Il n'a pas à savoir qu'un gosse de riche me manque de respect!

-Est-ce que ça pourrait remettre en question ta place dans ce groupe?

Le visage de Kyoya se décomposa puis il se mit à rire. Son rire était moqueur et dénué de la moindre trace de joie.

-Nile est un de mes plus fidèles Crocs Sanglants. Il ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille.

-Mais il pourrait.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Kyoya.

-Même pas.

Il cessa subitement de sourire. Son poing relâcha sa prise sur le haut de Ryûga. Il le dévisageait comme s'il se rendait seulement compte de leur proximité. Le blanc voulut en profiter et se pencha davantage. Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre quand Kyoya recula et se retourna. Surpris, Ryûga fit de même. Nile se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, arborant une expression impassible.

-C'est prêt, déclara-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, répliqua simplement son chef avant d'ordonner à Ryûga: Viens.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices se dirigea vers la porte que Nile avait ouverte, suivi par Ryûga. L'égyptien lui donna les clés.

-Tu peux repartir.

Le blanc regarda avec intérêt la réaction de Nile. Ce dernier se crispa, donnant l'impression de ne pas vouloir obéir, avant de s'incliner.

-Bien.

Il leur tourna le dos et quitta l'appartement. Kyoya entra dans la salle. Ryûga le suivit. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans la pièce. Elle était coupée en deux par une grille qui reliait le mur de la porte et celui d'en face. Derrière la grille, il y avait un matelas posé à même le sol, faisant vaguement penser à une cellule de prison.

-C'est une blague? soupira Ryûga.

La situation, par contre, semblait amuser Kyoya. Il n''arborait pas un grand sourire mais ses yeux étincelaient et ses lèvres étaient légèrement recourbées.

-Tu as compris apparemment, déclara-t-il.

Le leader des Crocs Sanglants s'approcha de la grille et ouvrit une autre porte. Il se décala pour laisser l'entrée libre.

-Je ne compte pas m'enfuir, protesta Ryûga.

-Je sais. Tu as eu plusieurs chance de t'échapper mais tu n'as rien fait.

-Alors...?

-Il faut que_ tout_ le monde ait l'impression que c'est un vrai enlèvement.

Le blanc soupira. Il entra à contrecœur dans sa prison que Kyoya referma aussitôt derrière lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait obéit, c'était que Kyoya avait l'air d'humeur plus légère maintenant que Nile était parti. Et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça pour une simple question d'égo. Une fois de l'autre côté des barreaux, il s'assit sur le matelas. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer tant c'était inconfortable.

-C'est pas aussi sympa que chez toi, hein? se moqua le vert.

-Je vais m'y habituer, répliqua-t-il sans perdre son calme.

Kyoya prit une chaise qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et la traîna jusqu'à ce qu'elle fît face à Ryûga. Il s'y assit, bras croisés.

-Alors, tu veux que je fasse passer un message aux journaux ou j'annonce simplement ton kidnapping?

-Ça dépend. Qui veux-tu énerver le plus: mes parents ou la ville?

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage du vert.

-Tes parents.

-Attend quelques jours alors: ça va perturber leurs emplois du temps et ils détestent ça, déclara sincèrement le blanc.

-OK.

Le sourire de Kyoya devint plus doux, comme si quelque chose l'amusait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a drôle? s'enquit Ryûga.

-Je n'ai jamais kidnappé personne mais je suis certain que les otages n'aident pas leurs ravisseurs à faire leur déclaration pour les journalistes.

-Tu ne m'as pas kidnappé: je suis venu de mon plein gré.

-C'est vrai. C'est d'autant plus bizarre.

Kyoya se leva en s'étirant. Il éloigna un peu la chaise des barreaux. Ryûga comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à partir mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en allât: il voulait continuer de parler avec lui. Et rien ne lui laissait entendre que Kyoya serait toujours d'humeur bavarde le lendemain.

-D'ailleurs, tu dis que tu n'as jamais kidnappé personne avant mais tu as quand même un cachot.

Kyoya se retourna vers lui.

-Nile est très prévoyant.

-Vous êtes proches, constata Ryûga avec amertume.

Le vert parut surpris par le ton de sa voix.

-C'est mon second et il m'aide depuis le début, expliqua-t-il.

-Je vois.

Le blanc tourna la tête pour que Kyoya ne vît pas ce qu'il ressentait – de la gêne causée par une stupide jalousie. Il tapota le maigre matelas qui lui servait de lit.

-Je pourrais avoir des couvertures ou un oreiller au moins?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kyoya croiser les bras.

-En échange d'informations.

Ryûga se retourna vers lui, atterré.

-Tu plaisantes?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Quoi? se hérissa Kyoya.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire du chantage pour que je te donne des informations.

-Je sais.

-Alors, pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Pour que ça ait l'air plus réaliste, répondit le vert comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-On est seulement tous les deux.

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

-Et alors? Jouons le jeu.

-Je pensais que ce n'était pas un jeu.

-Maintenant si.

Kyoya arborait un sourire suffisant qui agaça Ryûga. Rien que pour ça, il faillit décider de garder le silence. Mais il voulait se rapprocher de lui et il n'y parviendrait pas s'il se montrait aussi borné et arrogant que lui.

-Que veux-tu savoir?

Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua.

-Combien il y a de gardes dans la propriété de tes parents?

La question était si banale qu'elle surprit Ryûga.

-Tu ne t'es pas déjà informé sur ça?

-Contente-toi de répondre.

-Au moins cinq en permanence mais ça peut être plus.

Le chef des Crocs Sanglants opina.

-Combien font-ils de rondes?

-Une toutes les deux heures.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

-OK. Dernière question: quelle est la famille avec laquelle ils ont le plus de liens?

-Les Gonzern.

-On devrait continuer à s'entendre si tu continues à dire la vérité.

Ryûga fronça les sourcils, confus.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr que je ne mens pas?

-Je savais déjà tout ça.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce. Il partit si rapidement que Ryûga n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un seul mot. Il resta assis là, quelque peu déstabilisé par son attitude. Kyoya revint une poignée de secondes plus tard, lui apportant des draps et un coussin. Il les fit passer à travers les barreaux.

-Merci, fit le blanc en les attrapant.

Il lui tourna le dos un instant pour poser les affaires derrière lui avant de lui faire de nouveau face. Le regard de Kyoya était rivé sur son torse. Son regard était indéchiffrable.

-Tu es blessé, constata-t-il en relevant la tête.

Ryûga baissa les yeux.

-Tu as des blessures sur ton dos, précisa-t-il avant de repartir.

Le blanc reporta son regard sur son dos qui était parsemé de coupures. Quelques éclats de verre y étaient plantés. Il avait bien sentit quelque chose le couper quand Kyoya l'avait plaqué au sol après leur combat mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en préoccuper. De toute façon, sur le moment, cela ne lui avait pas paru aussi important.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna. Kyoya était de retour dans la pièce. Il lui tendit une trousse de soin à travers les barreaux. Ryûga lui lança un regard interrogateur, se demandant d'où venait cette soudaine sollicitude.

-Quoi? fit agressivement le vert. Tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité si tu meurs d'une quelconque maladie!

-Tu es adorable, se moqua Ryûga.

Kyoya lâcha la trousse avec tant de brutalité qu'on aurait dit qu'elle l'avait brûlé. Il lui lança un regard noir. Le blanc songea qu'il était peut-être un peut trop tôt pour se permettre de le taquiner. Il quitta le chef des Crocs Sanglants des yeux et récupéra la trousse. À l'intérieur, il y avait des bandages et du désinfectant.

-C'est sympa mais comment je vais me débrouiller?

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide non plus? grogna Kyoya.

-Pourquoi pas?

Ryûga fit mine de s'intéresser uniquement aux remèdes. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait le vert dont les sourcils étaient froncés. Ce dernier hésita un instant avant de revenir vers la grille.

-Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça? demanda-t-il.

-Il faut une raison? répliqua Ryûga sans relever la tête.

Kyoya s'accroupit pour que leurs visages fussent à la même hauteur. Une de ses mains tenait un barreau.

-Ça fait des années que personne ne s'est montré aussi insolent avec moi.

Ryûga releva la tête, moqueur.

-«Des années»? Mais tu as quel âge?

-Dix-sept ans. Mais tout ça ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain.

Ryûga voulut lui poser une nouvelle question sur la façon dont il était devenu le leader des Crocs Sanglants mais Kyoya lui coupa la parole.

-Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet.

Le blanc le fixa de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je m'ennuie et tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus intéressant depuis des années, déclara-t-il.

Kyoya pinça ses lèvres.

-Ça a au moins le mérite d'être franc.

Il s'agenouilla.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Pour quoi?

-Ton dos.

Ryûga ne put cacher sa surprise. Il rendit la trousse de soin à Kyoya et se retourna. Il enleva son t-shirt en grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Comme il ne pouvait plus voir le vert, il ne connaissait pas sa réaction. Ils ne prononcèrent pas une seule parole de plus. Ryûga n'émit pas la moindre plainte., même quand Kyoya arracha les morceaux de verre de son dos. Quand il eut fini, il désinfecta ses plaies avant de l'aider à mettre des bandages. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il partit.

_Fin du chapitre 3_


	4. Chapter 4: Celui qui voulait être roi

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 4: Celui qui rêvait d'être roi**

Le lendemain matin, avant que le soleil ne fût levé, Kyoya se réveilla. Il frotta ses yeux engourdis par le sommeil. Il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière, ne cessant quasiment pas de penser à Ryûga. Enfin... il avait surtout pensé au fait qu'il l'avait aidé à se soigner. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aider les gens. Et ce geste avait été beaucoup trop... compatissant de sa part. Après coup, il s'était demandé pour quelle raison il avait agis de la sorte mais il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse. Cela l'avait dérangé. D'ailleurs, il avait décidé d'instaurer plus de distance entre eux. Après tout, même si Ryûga était intéressant, c'était avant tout son prisonnier.

Une voiture passa dans la rue, illuminant brièvement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il jeta un regard ennuyé à la salle. Elle ne contenait aucun meuble hormis le lit de camp sur lequel il était assis et était plutôt exiguë. Une fenêtre aux volets fermés lui faisait face.

Il extirpa son poignard qui se trouvait sous son oreiller puis il récupéra le sac qui contenait quelques uns de ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se lava et s'habilla avec de nouveaux vêtements noirs avant d'en ressortir. Il gagna ensuite le cachot. Sans prévenir, il appuya sur l'interrupteur. Une vive et aveuglante clarté inonda la pièce. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'y habituer. Ryûga grogna avant de tourner le dos à la source de lumière. Se moquant éperdument de le déranger, Kyoya franchit d'un pas à la fois souple et vif la distance qui le séparait des barreaux.

-Debout, ordonna-t-il.

Comme le blanc ne semblait pas disposé à obéir, il dégaina son poignard et s'amusa à frapper les barreaux métalliques, créant un bruit désagréable. Ryûga gigota sous sa couverture puis, ayant assez, se redressa. Il lança un regard noir à Kyoya qui lui répondit par un sourire provocateur, oubliant déjà la décision qu'il avait prise à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Bien dormi? le nargua-t-il.

-Très, répondit fièrement Ryûga.

Le sourire du leader des Crocs Sanglants s'accentua et il rengaina son poignard avant d'ouvrir le cachot. Le blanc lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Il faut bien que tu te dégourdisses les jambes, répondit-il à sa question muette.

Ryûga opina lentement avant de se lever. Il suivit Kyoya dans le salon. Ce dernier lui désigna la porte de la salle de bain.

-C'est la salle de bain. Des vêtements t'y attendent.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir amené d'affaires, fit remarquer Ryûga.

-Nile s'en est chargé.

Du coin de l'œil, Kyoya vit l'esquisse d'un sourire moqueur teinté de mépris étirer ses lèvres.

-Ça a dû lui faire plaisir, ironisa-t-il avec une satisfaction évidente.

-Quelle importance ça a? Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est obéir à mes ordres. Que ça lui plaise ou non.

Le sourire de Ryûga s'étira légèrement. Il se dirigea vers la salle que Kyoya lui avait indiqué. Ce dernier s'adossa à un mur, attendant patiemment qu'il revînt. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentît, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Kyoya se redressa immédiatement, reprenant une attitude de meneur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran pour voir le nom de la personne qui l'appela avant de décrocher.

-Nile, dit-il froidement. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger.

-Bien sûr. Rina vient de me faire son rapport. Tu m'as demandé de t'informer à la moindre nouveauté et, d'après elle, les Atsuka seraient furieux à cause de la disparition de leur fils.

L'esquisse d'un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de Kyoya.

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Ils sont persuadés que c'est une fugue. Ils ne veulent pas que ça s'ébruite alors ils en ont seulement parlé à leurs gardes de confiance pour qu'ils recherchent en ville...

Une porte s'ouvrit. Ryûga quitta la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt noir légèrement trop large. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit que Kyoya était au téléphone. Sans lui accorder beaucoup d'attention, le vert lui indiqua une chaise où s'asseoir avant de se concentrer à nouveau entièrement sur sa conversation.

-C'est parfait, déclara-t-il. Ça les choquera davantage quand on leur annoncera son enlèvement.

-...Sûrement.

Le leader des Crocs Sanglants soupira en entendant le ton morne de son second. Cela lui présageait une longue et ennuyante discussion.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore? fit-il sur un ton agacé.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Quoi donc?

-Garder ce... Ryûga près de nous.

Kyoya fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Tu contestes mes décisions?

-Bien sûr que non. Je n'oserai jamais. C'est juste que... Fais attention à toi.

-À propos de quoi? Il n'y a rien de dangereux ici.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire confiance à ce Ryûga.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, déclara Kyoya avant de raccrocher.

Ryûga était assis sur la chaise que le vert lui avait indiqué et fixait la table qui était devant lui, l'air vexé d'avoir été rabroué. Il ne releva même pas la tête quand Kyoya s'approcha de lui.

-Tu boudes? se moqua l'adolescent.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua le blanc sans lui lancer le moindre regard.

Sa réaction, tellement infantile, fit ricaner Kyoya. Le voir bouder et se vexer comme l'arrogant gosse de roche qu'il était divertissait le vert. Cela l'amusait même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant intéressé à quelque chose. Depuis plusieurs années en fait. La dernière fois, c'était quand il avait décidé de créer les Crocs Sanglants...

Kyoya reprit pied dans la réalité en croisant les yeux dorés de Ryûga qui semblait avoir déjà oublié ses piques. Cela fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, son expression de décomposa. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire, surtout en présence de témoins.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? lui demanda le blanc.

En entendant la pointe d'inquiétude présente dans sa voix, Kyoya reprit immédiatement un air sérieux – quasi renfermé – même s'il était toujours déstabilisé par sa propre attitude.

-Non, répondit-il avec brusquerie.

Ryûga plissa les yeux, peu convaincu par ses paroles, l'agaçant autant que Nile et ses conseils qui ressemblaient davantage à des ordres qu'à autre chose.

-Tu veux manger un truc? continua-t-il d'un ton froid.

Ryûga fronça les sourcils, accentuant le malaise du vert qui comprit que son changement de sujet était trop évident. Ce fut sans attendre de réponse qu'il se rendit dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre s'inquiéter pour lui. Il n'avait pas_ besoin_ qu'on s'inquiétât pour lui.

Il se dirigea vers un placard où un sac de provisions était rangé. Bien sûr, il ne contenait pas grand chose – il ne comptait pas rester dans cet appartement longtemps: seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il annonçât l'enlèvement de Ryûga. Mais il y avait assez pour plusieurs repas. Du moins, de son point de vue. Il n'était pas sûr que Ryûga qualifierait quelques morceaux de pain sans garnitures de repas. Le blanc essayerait sûrement de ne pas lui montrer sa déception pour ne pas être traité de gosse de riche – qu'est-ce qu'il semblait détester cette insulte! Cela serait divertissant...

Kyoya se gifla mentalement. Il _devait_ cesser de penser à Ryûga ainsi. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à vive voix, il savait que Nile avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne fallait pas être proche de leur prisonnier.

Secouant la tête, l'adolescent sortit du pain du sac. Il reprit un air détaché avant de quitter la cuisine. Ryûga était toujours assis dans la salle principale. Il semblait s'ennuyer fermement. Un éclair d'intérêt traversa ses yeux quand il vit le leader des Crocs Sanglants revenir dans la pièce. Ce dernier le remarqua mais n'en fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Il alla jusqu'à la table où il déposa le maigre petit déjeuner de Ryûga qui parut dubitatif.

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas pareil que les festins que tu as l'habitude de manger avec tes parents, dit Kyoya en affichant un sourire délibérément moqueur.

Ryûga serra les dents, vexé.

-Je ne me suis pas plaint.

-Pas la peine: ta déception se lit sur ton visage.

Kyoya émit un ricanement moqueur en distinguant un éclat de colère s'allumer dans les orbes d'or. Il se tut lorsque cet éclat disparut, laissant place à un doux, presque attendri, amusement.

-Quoi?! fit-il agressivement, ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude.

Ryûga sourit, un brin provocateur.

-Tu es tellement mignon quand tu ris que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me mettre en colère contre toi.

Complètement effaré, Kyoya se figea, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ses paroles. Personne ne s'était jamais permis de lui parler d'une telle façon. Il sentit une légère et inhabituelle chaleur envahir ses joues. Le sourire de Ryûga s'accentua.

-Tu te fous de moi?! rugit Kyoya, indigné.

-Pas du tout, ronronna le blanc. C'est juste que je te trouve...

-LA FERME!

Ryûga leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de crier pour ça...

-Et toi, tu n'as pas à me manquer de respect, siffla le vert.

Ryûga leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi?

-On passait un bon moment. C'est dommage que tu l'ais gâché avec ça.

-Un «bon moment»? Tu te souviens que tu es prisonnier au moins?

Ryûga tourna lentement la tête, observant la pièce avec attention, avant de reposer son regard sur l'adolescent.

-On dirait pas.

Les yeux océans lançaient des éclairs.

-Tu préfères que je te renferme dans ta cellule?

Ryûga voulut rétorquer mais Kyoya ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Mange ton repas et je t'y renvois.

Le vert lui tourna le dos et retourna vers un mur auquel il s'adossa, bras croisés, pour être le plus loin possible de Ryûga sans le perdre des yeux pour autant. Ce dernier mangea son morceau de pain en silence, visiblement embêté d'avoir autant énervé Kyoya. Même si le vert s'en rendait compte, il était hors de question pour lui de faire le premier pas pour leur réconciliation. Il était bien trop orgueilleux pour ça. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire prisonnier. Son avis ne lui importait pas... Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur le sol, attendant avec une impatience dissimulée que le blanc finît son repas.

-Sinon, commença Ryûga d'une voix mal assurée.

Kyoya leva les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard doré.

-Tu as dit que ça fait longtemps que tu as créé les Crocs Sanglants. Je voudrais savoir depuis combien de temps.

Le vert sentit les traits dans son visage se détendre.

-Tu es curieux, constata-t-il.

Ryûga haussa les épaules.

-Les Crocs Sanglants existent en tant que tel depuis quelques mois seulement mais je connais certains d'entre eux depuis des années.

-Ah oui?

Kyoya opina. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais des coups furent frappés à la porte, l'interrompant et attirant son attention.

XXX

Ryûga vit Kyoya se redresser et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il eut envie de l'arrêter mais il s'empêcha de prononcer la moindre parole et d'esquisser le moindre geste. L'adolescent ouvrit la porte. Ryûga pesta intérieurement en reconnaissant Nile. Il ne l'appréciait pas. Surtout qu'il le trouvait beaucoup trop proche de Kyoya.

-Tu es déjà là? s'étonna le chef des Crocs Sanglants.

-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide.

Bien que Kyoya lui tournait le dos, Ryûga remarqua qu'il était crispé.

-Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de gérer un seul prisonnier? grogna-t-il, faisant sourire le blanc.

-Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille!

-J'espère bien.

Kyoya revint dans la pièce d'une démarche digne. Son second lui emboîta le pas, une expression légèrement soucieuse sur le visage. Son expression changea lorsqu'il aperçut Ryûga qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air arrogant. Ses traits furent envahis par la fureur. Sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? dit-il en ses dents serrées.

Kyoya se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Nile pâlit en comprenant que son ton avait été bien trop agressif.

-Je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton.

Nile baissa les yeux.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il, apeuré, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ryûga.

Le chef de gang le jaugea avant de décider qu'il ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver davantage. Il revint vers le blanc qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction à voir la colère à peine contenue de Nile. Kyoya posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu dois retourner dans ta cellule.

Ryûga retint un «déjà?». Il avait beau ne pas vouloir quitter Kyoya, il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de le discréditer devant son gang. Même si cela l'ennuyait, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Bien.

Il se leva à contrecœur. Kyoya l'escorta jusqu'à sa cellule où il l'enferma de nouveau. Il lui adressa un doux sourire qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur et le déstabilisa au plus haut point. Il peinait à comprendre tous ses changements d'humeur. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, Kyoya avait quitté la pièce et refermé la porte derrière lui, le plongeant dans un ennui total. Il essaya de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que les deux Crocs Sanglants manigançaient mais pas le moindre éclat de voix ne lui parvenait. Les secondes puis les minutes s'écoulèrent, d'une lenteur insupportable durant lesquelles il ne cessa de penser au vert.

Finalement – après un temps qui lui avait paru interminable – des bruits de pas vinrent dans sa direction. Il se mit debout, impatient de revoir Kyoya bien qu'ils étaient séparés depuis quelques minutes seulement. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il vit ce gringalet de Nile franchir le seuil. L'égyptien avança jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres des barreaux, lui faisant face.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Kyoya passe autant de temps avec toi, commenta-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? le nargua le blanc. Tu es jaloux?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire distraction et mon chef n'a pas besoin de ça!

-Pourquoi?

-Il a plus important à faire!

-Comme quoi?

Nile pinça ses lèvres, le fusillant du regard.

-Et si tu me racontais comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? Je suis sûr que c'est intéressant.

-Ça. Ne. Te. Regarde. Pas!

Ryûga ricana, accentuant la colère de Nile qui fit un pas vers lui. D'autres pas s'approchèrent de la pièce, faisant relever la tête au blanc. Kyoya entra dans la salle.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire Nile?

L'interpellé se crispa avant de se retourner et de s'incliner devant son chef.

-Si.

-Tu peux partir alors.

Il hocha la tête et obéit, disparaissant rapidement de leur vue. Kyoya reporta son attention sur son prisonnier.

-Ça lui arrive de se montrer agaçant.

Ryûga ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Il a un faible pour toi, tu veux dire.

-Nan.

-Tu as bien vu comment il me crie dessus?

Kyoya s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Il ne te fait pas confiance. C'est tout.

-Tu es sûr?

Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des barreaux.

-Évidemment.

Ils ne détachèrent pas leurs regards l'un de l'autre, comme hypnotisés.

-Tu vas m'expliquer comment tu as créé les Crocs Sanglants?

Kyoya baissa la tête pour masquer son sourire et la secoua légèrement mais Ryûga eut le temps d'apercevoir sa douce expression.

-Non.

Kyoya s'éloigna de lui et repartit vers la porte. Ryûga se doutait qu'il devait aussi s'occuper des affaires des Crocs Sanglants. Toutefois, il se permit de poser une dernière question avant qu'il ne partît.

-Pourquoi tu les as créé?

Le vert se figea sur le seuil, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il revint à la réalité et se tourna vers lui.

-Disons que... j'ai toujours rêvé d'être roi, dit-il, énigmatique, avant de partir, laissant Ryûga plus déstabilisé que jamais.

_Fin du chapitre 4_

Note: Je trouve la dernière réplique ridicule mais j'avais pas de meilleure idée. Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus intéressant.


	5. Chapter 5: La rançon

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 5: La rançon**

Les jours suivants passèrent incroyablement vite aux yeux de Ryûga. Il ne s'était pas ennuyé une seule fois et, même s'il était censé les avoir passé en captivité, il avait toujours eu une certaine liberté de mouvement et d'action. Comme il l'avait avoué à Kyoya, c'était la première fois que quelque chose d'aussi intéressant lui arrivait. Jusqu'à présent, sa vie avait été d'un ennui mortel qui pouvait certainement pousser n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit – ce qu'il n'était pas, heureusement – au suicide. Sa famille ne lui avait pas manqué une seule fois. En fait, il ne pensait plus du tout à eux, ni au monde auquel ils appartenaient. L'unique chose qui occupait son esprit était le leader des Crocs Sanglants. Il le trouvait fascinant. Et, comme il l'avait pressenti la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé, il était réellement différent des personnes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. D'ailleurs, il avait passé les derniers jours uniquement en sa compagnie – Nile, pour son plus grand plaisir, ne leur avait pas rendu une seule fois visite. Cela lui avait permis de mieux le connaître même si Kyoya parlait très peu de lui-même. En fait, il n'avait strictement rien appris sur son passé. Par contre, comme il n'avait cessé de l'observer, il avait mémorisé chacun de ses gestes et expressions, jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer le moindre changement d'humeur qu'il s'amusait à commenter pour le déstabiliser. Malgré son statut de chef de gang, il avait remarqué que Kyoya était facilement déstabilisé. Surtout à cause de choses ou paroles qui pouvaient sembler complètement banales. Ce qui, évidemment, l'amusait davantage et finissait invariablement par énerver le vert qui se murait dans un silence boudeur – rien d'autre ne pouvait qualifier sa réaction complètement immature. Son mutisme n'inquiétait pas Ryûga car il suffisait de le provoquer un petit peu pour qu'il se remette à parler.

Le matin du quatrième jour commença comme les autres: il se réveilla en entendant Kyoya lui parler, n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre une nouvelle fois l'horrible bruit que faisait son poignard en frappant les barreaux. Il avait du mal à s'habituer aux horaires stricts, quasi-militaire, que le vert lui imposait. Il s'assit sur son lit inconfortable, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux pour essayer de se donner l'air un peu plus réveillé avant de tourner la tête vers Kyoya. Vu le ricanement qu'émit le vert, il n'avait pas réussi. Cela le fit soupirer.

-J'imagine que tu as bien dormi, se moqua Kyoya.

Son ton agaça Ryûga mais il se contenta d'un sourire narquois.

-Bien? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Par contre, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit.

Kyoya fronça les sourcils, déjà confus, accentuant le sourire de Ryûga qui se pencha lentement vers lui et murmura doucement, comme s'il lui confiait un secret:

-J'ai rêvé de toi.

Les joues de Kyoya prirent une légère teinte rouge qu'il tenta de dissimuler en baissant la tête pour que ses cheveux cachent son expression.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, articula-t-il après un instant d'hésitation. Et tu vas rester là aujourd'hui pour payer ton insolence.

Le sourire de Ryûga s'accentua encore et un rire franc franchit ses lèvres.

-Quoi?

-Le terrifiant chef des Crocs Sanglants punit les gens en les laissant dans un coin? Fais gaffe: tu risques de faire vraiment peur aux enfants avec des menaces pareilles.

La rougeur s'étendit sur tout son visage. Ryûga ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gêné et cela lui plut.

-Tu...! Ce n'est pas...!

Il grogna légèrement, perdant ses mots, faisant rire le blanc. Il prit une inspiration et, bien que ses joues gardèrent leur couleur, il arbora une expression fière, pleine d'arrogance. Le contraste était saisissant.

-Je ne pourrais pas demander une rançon élevée si je te fais du mal.

-Belle excuse mon chaton.

Kyoya plissa le nez.

-Je ne suis pas un chaton et je ne t'appartiens pas.

Ryûga haussa les épaules.

-C'est une question de temps.

-N'importe quoi: je suis Kyoya Tategami, leader des Crocs Sanglants, se présenta-t-il avec plus d'arrogance qu'il n'en avait jamais montré. Je n'ai ni dieu ni maître.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu sois mon serviteur.

La confusion s'empara de nouveau de son expression. Ryûga le trouvait un peu naïf sur les bords pour un chef de gang si dangereux. En même temps, avec la façon dont il se comportait, personne n'avait dû se risquer à le draguer, même – surtout pas – pour plaisanter.

-On en reparlera plus tard, dit-il, amusé.

Kyoya plissa les yeux, hésita un instant et s'avança lentement vers sa prison. Il la déverrouilla pour le laisser sortir. Ryûga leva un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire cette fois. Comme les jours précédents, il suivit Kyoya dans la salle principale puis alla se laver et s'habiller – avec des vêtements toujours trop grands – dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Kyoya l'attendait, assis devant la table, mangeant un morceau de pain. Ryûga fit attention à ne pas laisser sa déception se lire sur son visage devant le maigre petit déjeuner. Il commençait à se demander comment Kyoya faisait pour avoir autant d'énergie en mangeant aussi peu chaque jour.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au vert qui se trouvait assis en face de lui. Il avait fini de manger et pianotait ses doigts sur la table comme s'il était nerveux. Cette attitude, inhabituelle de sa part, inquiéta Ryûga. Les yeux bleus, brillants d'un vif éclat, étaient fixés sur lui. Quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, il se redressa pour se donner contenance.

-Combien tes parents seraient prêts à payer pour ta libération? demanda-t-il avec froideur, comme si ça ne le concernait nullement.

Ryûga sentit tout le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours s'évaporer en un instant. Même si Kyoya le lui rappelait sans cesse sur un ton moqueur ou pour essayer de le remettre à sa place, il avait presque oublié la raison qui l'avait conduit là. Il déglutit. La voix du vert était trop froide et sérieuse pour que ce soit une énième pique. Il voulait vraiment savoir combien son enlèvement lui rapporterait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait l'intention de le renvoyer dans sa famille, si ennuyeuse.

Ryûga se composa un masque d'indifférence même s'il sentait une intense colère l'envahir. Il ne croyait pas à la malchance mais sa situation pourrait presque le faire changer d'avis. Après tout, les seuls moments intéressants de son existence avaient commencé et allaient prendre fin à cause de l'influence de ses parents. Quelle ironie! Il soupira. Loin de toutes ces pensées, Kyoya continuait de le fixer, attendant sa réponse.

-On a déjà eu cette discussion, déclara-t-il froidement.

Kyoya fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par son changement de ton. Ryûga se renfrogna davantage.

-Pas exactement, dit le vert.

Le blanc haussa les épaules, gardant obstinément le silence. Le détachement de Kyoya lui faisait mal, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

-Je vais annoncer ton enlèvement à tes parents aujourd'hui, continua le chef de gang. Il faut que je puisse leur donner des directives claires qu'ils ne pourront pas contester. Tu étais censé m'y aider.

Ses paroles et son ton de reproches blessa davantage Ryûga. Il mordit ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer agressivement. Il leva un regard noir sur Kyoya qui fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait cette soudaine agressivité. Il cligna des yeux avant de les baisser pour ne plus affronter son regard.

-Autant que tu le souhaites, soupira-t-il.

Chaque mot lui avait donné l'impression de lui arraché la gorge. Même si sa tête était toujours baissée, il sentait que le regard d'un bleu hypnotique était fixé sur lui, lui donnant l'impression que Kyoya mettait ses paroles en doute. Sa mâchoire se crispa.

-QUOI?! fit-il en relevant subitement la tête. Je te dis la vérité!

-Je sais, répondit Kyoya d'un ton si calme qu'il fit perdre toute agressivité au blanc. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as changé de comportement. C'est tout.

Ryûga baissa les yeux, toujours blessé mais voulant le cacher. Kyoya soupira. L'agacement commençait à s'emparer de lui.

-D'accord. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

Il se leva et se pencha vers lui.

-Nile va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je tolère ton insolence quand on est seuls mais si tu ne t'es pas calmé avant son arrivée, je te le ferais regretter sans le moindre remords.

Même si son ton était devenu menaçant, Ryûga ne réagit pas. Il se sentait vide. Son attitude énerva Kyoya qui en eut assez et partit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne revienne, toujours en colère. Il le fusilla du regard sans obtenir de réaction du blanc qui demeurait inhabituellement stoïque. Ryûga poussa un soupir et regarda le mur comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde, préférant ne plus accorder la moindre attention à Kyoya.

Quelques coups frappèrent à la porte, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Nile. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur Ryûga, semblant l'examiner. Un fin sourire satisfait – extrêmement horripilant – s'afficha sur son visage. Cette expression raviva la colère de Ryûga.

L'égyptien s'approcha de Kyoya. Les deux Crocs Sanglants discutèrent un moment entre eux à voix basse, ignorant complètement le blanc. Ils se seraient comportés de la même façon s'il n'avait été pas là... Enfin, si le prisonnier avait été quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Ils revinrent vers lui après quelques minutes de discussion. Ils semblaient s'être mis d'accord. Nile s'arrêta à plusieurs pas de lui, restant en retrait, tandis que Kyoya s'approchait jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de lui.

-On s'en va, déclara-t-il.

Ryûga fut quelque peu surpris par cette annonce qui semblait surgir de nulle-part mais il n'en laissa rien paraître: il se leva. Kyoya s'écarta de lui et alla vers la porte. Le blanc lui emboîta le pas tandis que Nile fermait la marche. Ils descendirent les escaliers et sortirent dans la rue. C'était le milieu de la matinée. La lumière naturelle était vive et leur faisait mal aux yeux. Ryûga les plissa avant de se tourner vers Kyoya pour l'observer. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en plein jour – et certainement une des dernières. Il décida d'en profiter. Ses yeux bleus semblaient encore plus vifs à la lumière du jour. La pâleur de sa peau était accentuée par ses vêtements complètement noirs qui laissaient ses bras et son ventre à découvert.

Le trio se faufila dans les ruelles. Ryûga n'essaya même pas de mémoriser son chemin: il se moquait éperdument de se perdre. Ils entrèrent dans un hangar à une douzaine de minutes de leur planque précédente. À première vue, l'endroit était désert. Il était rempli de caisse en bois et de poussière, comme s'il était abandonné depuis des années. Ils allèrent jusqu'à une porte entrebâillée, au fond de la salle, que Kyoya ouvrit en grand. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle remplie d'ordinateurs et fortement éclairée dans laquelle il y avait plusieurs issues. Un adolescent aux cheveux bruns et blonds était agenouillé devant un des nombreux ordinateurs. Ses yeux rubis étaient fixés sur l'écran. Ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de sa concentration.

-Sora, fit Kyoya.

L'interpellé leva la tête. Son visage s'illumina et fut empreint d'une sincère admiration quand il aperçut le vert.

-Salut chef! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton si enjoué que Ryûga se demanda s'il faisait réellement partie du gang. Tout est prêt, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Il se leva d'un bond, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, et les rejoignit près de l'entrée.

-Vous pouvez passer votre annonce, déclara-t-il. Tout sera détruit juste après.

-Parfait.

Une joie plus lumineuse s'afficha sur son visage, comme si c'était le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse lui faire. Ryûga ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager, le trouvant trop heureux pour un membre de gang. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Kyoya bougeait. Alors qu'il avançait, Ryûga attrapa son poignet pour attirer son attention. Le vert se retourna lentement. Tout son corps exprimait la méfiance.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Tu ne vas pas les laisser voir ton visage, quand même? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Une douceur surprenante et inattendue traversa les orbes bleues.

-Hensonn et tes parents savent déjà à quoi je ressemble. Ça ne sert plus à rien de me cacher.

Il dégagea doucement son bras et repartit tranquillement jusqu'à un coin de la pièce inoccupé. Il se mit face à une caméra, un sourire mauvais teinté de fierté sur les lèvres. Sora s'installa en face de lui. Un ordinateur les séparait. Il réarrangea la caméra et s'agenouilla devant son ordinateur. Il tapa à vive allure sur les touches. Il leva le pouce pour montrer que l'émission pirate était prête à démarrer. Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua. Il leva la tête, laissant transparaître toute son arrogance.

-Je suis Kyoya Tategami, se présenta-t-il sans la moindre hésitation. Je suis le leader des Crocs Sanglants.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis ici pour m'adresser aux Atsuka. Nous détenons votre fils et si vous ne suivez pas les indications que je vais vous donner, je le détruirai.

L'éclat de folie qui brillait au fond de ses yeux montrait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ryûga glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, nullement impressionné: aussi dangereux que Kyoya puisse être. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Il attendit tranquillement qu'il finisse son annonce, ne prenant même pas la peine de l'écouter. Il releva la tête et décida de lui prêter attention quand Sora appuya sur un énième bouton, mettant fin à l'émission. Kyoya revint vers l'entrée de la pièce où Nile et Ryûga l'avait attendu. Il n'accorda même pas un regard au blanc.

-Il faut qu'on parte, déclara-t-il simplement.

Même s'il lui tournait le dos, Sora opina puis s'inclina. Le vert repartit, suivi par Ryûga et par Nile. Quand ils furent éloignés de plusieurs mètres, une explosion retentit, faisant sursauter et se retourner la blanc.

-On doit faire disparaître les preuves, expliqua le vert.

Le trio se remit en marche. Ils allèrent jusqu'à un immeuble – non-abandonné cette fois – et entrèrent dans un appartement situé au rez-de-chaussée. Ryûga commençait à se demander combien de planques ils possédaient. Surtout que le faible ameublement témoignait du caractère purement utilitaire du lieu.

Ils patientèrent de longues minutes, assis sur des chaises. Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone s'éleva, brisant le silence. Kyoya se leva et décrocha. Un sourire vainqueur s'inscrit sur son visage. Il hocha lentement la tête, satisfait.

-Bien, ronronna-t-il. Nous ferons comme ça.

Il raccrocha avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans les yeux dorés du blanc.

-Tu seras libre dans quelques minutes, déclara-t-il.

Ryûga chercha dans son expression quelque chose prouvant sa tristesse mais il ne trouva rien. Pas même une infime trace. L'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux ressemblait davantage à de la joie liée à une victoire qu'à autre chose. Il décida pourtant de se jeter à l'eau, estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je voudrais faire partie des Crocs Sanglants, avoua-t-il.

_Fin du chapitre 5_


	6. Chapter 6: Quelques mots

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 6: Quelques mots**

-Je veux faire partie des Crocs Sanglants, déclara Ryûga.

Kyoya eut l'impression que son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'il dévisageait le blanc qui paraissait sérieux et non en train de plaisanter. Sa déclaration l'étonnait. C'était même la première fois qu'il était aussi surpris et... ravi. Ces sensations étaient déroutantes. Il avait bien remarqué que la vie qu'il menait était loin de déplaire à Ryûga mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait à ce point. Qu'il puisse vouloir se joindre à lui.

Toujours surpris et un brin heureux – un sentiment qu'il éprouvait si rarement –, un « oui » allait franchir ses lèvres quand un éclat de rire moqueur résonna, le faisant redescendre sur terre. Il tourna son attention vers son second qui s'était tu mais dont les yeux étaient fixés sur Ryûga. Les orbes émeraude étaient assombries par une joie mauvaise.

-Un gosse de riche comme toi ne pourras jamais faire partie des Crocs Sanglants, se moqua-t-il. Ils ne t'accepteront pas.

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une gifle sur Kyoya car il savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison: malgré toute son autorité, jamais les Crocs Sanglants n'accepteraient une chose pareille. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ryûga se renfrogner. Il se sentait désolé pour lui mais sa place de leader comptait pour lui plus que tout. Il se composa un masque de fierté avant de se tourner vers le blanc.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi? s'enquit l'égyptien.

-Si, dit-il avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

La mâchoire de Ryûga se crispa et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Kyoya comprit immédiatement que ses paroles l'avaient vexé mais il ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Il ne laissa même pas la moindre once de compassion traverser son visage: ça aurait été une preuve de faiblesse et il abhorrait la faiblesse. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Nile. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit quand il vit la suffisance sur son expression. Son poing se crispa malgré lui. La stupéfaction balaya toute colère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'énerver ainsi contre Nile, sans véritable raison? C'était son second! Il l'aidait depuis le début et ne l'avait jamais trahi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à cause d'un... étranger!

Il se força à se détendre pour ne pas laisser paraître les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui.

-Tu peux dire aux Crocs Sanglants de se réunir ce soir? demanda-t-il à son second. Je voudrai leur parler.

Nile opina puis se leva. Dès qu'il fut parti, Kyoya sentit tous ses muscles se détendre. Il avait été à deux doigts de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait amèrement regretté par la suite. Tout ça pour un type qui ne faisait même pas parti de son gang et qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui.

Bien après que son second soit parti, Kyoya continua de fixer la porte, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il finit par reporter son attention sur Ryûga. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il s'était encore assombri. Cela ennuyait le vert mais ce n'était pas comme si il y avait un moyen pour qu'il puisse faire partie des Crocs Sanglants, à part faire preuve d'une fidélité sans failles au groupe...

Les yeux océans s'éclairèrent. C'était ça la solution! Si Ryûga tenait tant que ça et méritait d'intégrer ses Crocs Sanglants, il suffisait qu'il le prouve. Restait à savoir comment...

Kyoya se leva avec légèreté. Il avança jusqu'à se trouver derrière Ryûga. Comme il n'obtenait aucune réaction de sa part, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention mais il n'obtint rien de plus.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des décisions aussi contestables, expliqua-t-il. Ce serait mal vu que tu fasses partie des nôtres, surtout avec la famille que tu as. Ils prendraient ça pour de la faiblesse.

Bien qu'aucun signe extérieur ne le montrait, Kyoya était certain que Ryûga l'écoutait et le comprenait. Après tout, il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être respectueux et obéissant à son égard quand il y avait des témoins. C'était une attention qu'il appréciait.

Il se pencha jusqu'à frôler son oreille de ses lèvres et, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, prit un air de conspirateur. Des mèches de cheveux blanches caressaient sa joue.

-Tu sais... Si tu nous aides de ton côté jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne notre objectif final, ils ne pourraient rien reprocher au fait que tu nous rejoignes.

Ryûga se tourna subitement vers lui. Kyoya sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la surprise. Leurs nez se frôlaient. Malgré leur proximité, le visage du blanc n'exprimait rien de plus que de l'agacement.

-Sans la famille que j'ai, je ne voudrais peut-être pas faire partie de ton groupe, siffla-t-il.

-Je sais, murmura le vert, toujours surpris.

-Je ne sais même pas quel est votre objectif final, ajouta-t-il.

Revenant sur un terrain familier, Kyoya oublia toute désorientation. Un sourire qu'il ne tenta pas de réprimer étira ses lèvres.

-Personne ne le sait.

Il se redressa, laissant transparaître fierté et arrogance sur son visage.

-Et ils me suivent malgré tout.

Ryûga plissa ses yeux d'or, semblant douter de ses paroles.

-Tu veux me faire croire qu'ils te suivent sans savoir ce que tu veux faire?

Sa méfiance vexa Kyoya qui croisa les bras dans une attitude défensive.

-C'est ce qu'ils font. Ils sacrifieraient même leurs vies si je leur demandais.

L'éclat de rire qui secoua Ryûga le déstabilisa au plus haut point. Il resta un moment figé, stupéfait, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Personne ne s'était jamais permis de se moquer de lui – surtout pas de manière aussi franche et visible. La colère et la gêne qui l'envahirent semblaient presque à égalité. Colère à cause de son insolence gêne parce qu'il avait ressenti de la compassion pour lui.

Ryûga se tut. Il s'humecta les lèvres en le fixant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il était encore désorienté.

-Tout ça n'est qu'un vulgaire caprice, déclara-t-il.

-Quoi? fit Kyoya sans comprendre.

Ryûga se leva et approcha son visage du sien, moqueur.

-Toute ton histoire de Crocs Sanglants: c'est un caprice de gamin, rien de plus.

La colère submergea totalement Kyoya et, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il agrippa le col du t-shirt de son vis-à-vis. Son autre poing se serra, prêt à frapper cet impertinent qui osait se moquer de lui.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça! rugit-il.

Ryûga resta calme malgré la menace. Il leva le bras et attrapa le poignet de Kyoya. Il le serra avec tant de force que le vert était certain qu'il aurait une marque plus tard. Mais cela ne lui importait pas le moins du monde. Il ne relâcha pas prise.

-Pourquoi? continua le blanc sur le même ton. C'est si dur que ça d'entendre la vérité?

-Tais-toi!

Toute la compassion que Kyoya avait pu ressentir pour lui jusqu'à présent céda face à une colère sourde. Il ne parvenait même plus à comprendre pour quelle raison il avait voulu l'aider à rejoindre son gang.

-Et garde ce genre de commentaires pour toi! Ce que je fais et mes raisons ne regardent que moi! Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler!

La poigne de Ryûga se desserra en même temps que son expression changeait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il cherchait un sens caché à ses paroles. Cela inquiéta Kyoya qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir trop longuement: il le poussa violemment, manquant de le faire tomber et le déstabilisant.

-N'oublie pas que je n'ai jamais promis à tes parents de te rendre à eux intact, déclara-t-il agressivement.

Comme il s'y attendait, un éclat de haine s'alluma dans les yeux dorés.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

Un rire démentiel s'échappa des lèvres de Kyoya.

-Tu crois vraiment ça?

Une expression meurtrière s'afficha sur les traits du blanc. Elle était si menaçante que le rire de Kyoya s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir une telle expression sur le visage d'un type aussi favorisé que lui. Ça ressemblait plus à l'expression de l'un de ses Crocs Sanglants.

-J'avais tort finalement, dit Ryûga avec froideur. Tu es exactement comme les enfoirés qui sont dans mon entourage.

Provocateur, il s'approcha davantage de Kyoya.

-Tu es comme Hensonn et mes parents que tu détestes tant, souffla-t-il.

Ces paroles furent de trop: elles amplifièrent la colère de Kyoya au point de l'approcher dangereusement des limites – très facilement franchissables – de son équilibre mental. Il ne se maîtrisait plus: il se jeta sur Ryûga et le fit tomber au sol. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand son dos percuta la carrelage. Il leva son poing pour le frapper mais Ryûga para son coup et referma sa main sur son poing pour l'immobiliser.

-T'en as pas marre de faire toujours les mêmes choses, le critiqua Ryûga.

-FERME-LA!

Ryûga eut l'air une fois de plus surpris. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait justifier une telle rage.

Kyoya dégagea sa main de son emprise. Puis, d'un mouvement vif, jeta ses deux bras en avant et serra la gorge de Ryûga. Ce dernier grimaça, peinant à respirer, et attrapa ses bras pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

-T'es malade ou quoi? s'indigna-t-il tout de même.

-Je t'ai prévenu! Tu n'as pas écouté, c'est de ta faute!

Ryûga avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Néanmoins, il parvint à lui adresser un sourire charmeur – quoique quelque peu forcé.

-Tu sais ce que Nile imaginera s'il revient maintenant? susurra-t-il. Moi, j'ai ma petite idée...

Cette phrase, par son décalage avec la situation, surprit Kyoya dont la prise s'affaiblit. Ce fut léger mais cela suffit à Ryûga pour inverser les rôles. Il attrapa les bras du vert et les repoussa, se libérant de leur emprise. Il le fit basculer sur le côté et le plaqua contre le sol, veillant à garder ses mains immobilisées. Tout air taquin avait disparu de son visage. Il semblait seulement furieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? fit-il, agacé.

Kyoya avait l'horrible impression d'être pris au piège. Une sensation de claustrophobie l'oppressa et il sentit l'affolement le gagner lentement.

-Lâche-moi! s'énerva-t-il.

-Pour que tu puisses me frapper? Tu rêves là!

Le chef de gang gigota, essayant de se libérer.

-Calme-toi.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner! feula-t-il.

Ryûga le tenait fermement et ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher. Kyoya n'arrivait pas à se libérer. L'impression d'emprisonnement, de plus en plus intense, le faisait paniquer. Il tourna la tête et mordit violemment le bras du blanc pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ce dernier desserra sa poigne en grognant de douleur. Kyoya en profita pour le pousser et se relever.

-Non mais t'es complètement cinglé! s'indigna Ryûga.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce genre de choses! Ni à me manquer de respect!

Le cœur de Kyoya battait douloureusement contre ses côtes. Il détestait avoir peur. Il surveilla avec méfiance Ryûga se lever à son tour, tenant son bras douloureux.

-Tu ne supportes juste pas d'entendre la vérité à ton sujet. Pour quelle raison je devrais respecter quelqu'un comme toi?

-Tu es mon prisonnier, lui rappela-t-il.

-Tu t'en souviens quand ça t'arrange.

Kyoya en eut assez de discuter avec lui. Il décrocha son poignard de sa ceinture sans cesser de surveiller Ryûga qui perdit son assurance.

-Fais attention à ce que tu fais...

Kyoya n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase: il bondit. Alors qu'il allait asséner son coup de poignard, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il se tourna agressivement. Nile avait attrapé son bras et le fixait de ses yeux émeraude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? siffla le vert.

-Je t'empêche de faire une idiotie, répliqua calmement l'égyptien.

-Une idiotie? ricana-t-il. Tu le détestes...

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser le tuer. N'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle tu l'as amené ici.

Il fit un pas en avant, se collant presque à lui. Du coin de l'œil, Kyoya vit Ryûga se raidir, l'air furieux. Il murmura d'une voix si basse qu'il devait se concentrer pour entendre chacun de ses mots.

-Je suis là pour t'éviter les regrets, tu te rappelles?

Son calme et ses paroles eurent un effet apaisant sur Kyoya dont la rage se dissipa. Il laissa son bras retomber contre lui. Calmé, il rangea son poignard avant de lancer un regard noir à Ryûga.

-J'ai faillis oublié qu'on doit te rendre à tes parents.

Le blanc arbora un air fier mais la colère continuait de briller au fond de ses yeux.

-Je préfère retourner chez eux plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus avec toi.

Un rictus moqueur s'afficha sur le visage de Kyoya.

-Ton vœu va être exaucé alors.

Il reporta son attention sur Nile.

-C'est presque l'heure de récupérer la rançon, dit ce dernier.

-Parfait.

Il jeta un regard plein de mépris à Ryûga.

-Dépêche-toi: on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Il se retourna et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, certain qu'ils allaient le suivre. Les bruits de pas qu'il entendit le confirmèrent. Il sortit de l'appartement puis de l'immeuble. Il savait exactement quelle route il devait suivre pour arriver à destination. Le lieu de rendez-vous était proche de la mairie et éloigné des ruelles qu'il avait tant l'habitude d'arpenter. Il avait laissé croire aux Atsuka qu'ils avaient réussi à le négocier mais il l'avait choisi depuis le début.

Le trio marcha jusqu'au lieu de la rencontre qui se trouvait à plusieurs minutes de l'immeuble. Plus ils approchaient de leur destination, plus ils ralentissaient, guettant le moindre signe indiquant que c'était un piège. Mais ils ne virent rien de tel. Lorsqu'ils furent à proximité de la mairie, les deux Crocs Sanglants se séparèrent d'un commun accord: Kyoya allait jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous avec leur otage et Nile les observait de loin, s'assurant que personne n'essayerait de les doubler.

Quand il fut seul avec Ryûga, Kyoya le vit à plusieurs reprises ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils finirent par atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous. C'était une petite place dont les nombreux accès lui donnaient d'innombrables possibilités de repli. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui attendait, observant autour de lui. Il était habillé d'un costume trois-pièces noir et avait des cheveux blonds cendrés hérissés. Lorsque ses yeux, d'un bleu si vif qu'ils pouvaient paraître fluo, se posèrent sur eux, tout son corps se crispa. Il tenait une mallette noire dans sa main et semblait prêt à dégainer une arme de l'autre. Cela n'inquiéta pas Kyoya: s'ils devaient en arriver là, il était certain de l'emporter.

-Tes parents ne sont pas venus, murmura-t-il à son prisonnier avec détachement. Pas trop déçu?

-Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur eux, répliqua ce dernier sur le même ton.

Le blanc fit un imperceptible mouvement de la tête vers l'inconnu.

-C'est Hélios, le présenta-t-il à voix basse. Un des gardes du corps en qui ils ont le plus confiance.

Kyoya opina avant de se remettre en marche. Il s'arrêta à trois mètres du garde, tenant fermement le bras de Ryûga dans sa main. Ce dernier traînait des pieds, comme s'il était moins sûr de vouloir retourner chez lui.

-Relâchez Ryûga et je vous donnerai l'argent.

Le vert fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé.

-Non. On va faire l'inverse.

-Et pourquoi? répliqua Hélios avec méfiance.

-Rien ne me dit que tu vas tenir parole.

-L'inverse est vrai.

-Peut-être. Mais tes employeurs risquent de ne pas apprécier si tu laisses leur fils entre les mains d'un... Ils me désignent comment déjà? Une vermine?

Hélios fixa Kyoya pendant de longues secondes, donnant l'impression de le jauger, avant de hocher la tête.

-D'accord.

Il posa délicatement la mallette sur le sol et la poussa du bout de la chaussure pour la rapprocher de Kyoya sans avoir à quitter son emplacement. Quand il ne put plus l'éloigner, le leader l'attrapa d'un mouvement vif et en vérifia le contenu. Il releva les yeux sur Hélios, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas été arnaqué. Il avait déjà vu suffisamment de faux-billets pour pouvoir les différencier des vrais.

-Bien.

Il posa sa main sur le bas du dos de Ryûga et le poussa vers le garde qui quitta immédiatement sa posture défensive pour être prêt à le rattraper – une erreur de débutant – mais le blanc retrouva seul son équilibre. Il jeta un regard furieux au vert.

-Vous pouvez le reprendre, continua-t-il froidement.

Il leur tourna le dos, sachant pertinemment que Nile interviendrait au moindre problème. Il quitta la place, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de Scarline. Il prit d'innombrables détours pour semer d'éventuels poursuivants même s'il sentait que personne ne le suivait. Il retourna comme cela jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il partageait habituellement avec Nile. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en pensant qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir déménager.

Il entra dans le salon désert et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en lâchant la mallette. Il sortit son poignard de son étui pour l'observer. Un lion aux éclats métalliques était gravé sur la garde. Malgré les années qu'il avait vu passé, il était toujours aussi beau.

Kyoya ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait failli poignarder Ryûga. Il lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il avait dit – ses paroles étaient impardonnables – mais plus au point de vouloir le tuer. Sa rage aveugle avait laissé place à une profonde fatigue. Il entendit des pas s'approcher.

-Tu vas bien? lui demanda Nile.

Le vert leva ses yeux vers son second qui semblait inquiet.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

Nile pinça ses lèvres, agacé par cette fausse réponse. Kyoya reporta son attention sur la contemplation de son poignard.

-On a perdu deux planques et deux hangars dans cette histoire, soupira-t-il. Il connaît le visage de plusieurs de mes Crocs Sanglants en plus.

Nile donna un léger coup de pied à la valise.

-Je trouve que c'est un bon échange. Avec ça, nous allons pouvoir acheter plus de matériel et d'armes. Et ça leur a montré que tu es parfaitement sérieux, que les Crocs Sanglants existent et qu'ils ne se cacheront plus dans l'ombre.

Kyoya haussa les épaules, les yeux dans le vague. Il sentit un poids s'ajouter sur le canapé. Il releva la tête. Nile s'était assis à côté de lui et l'observait, l'air de plus en plus inquiet. Il est même trop fatiguer pour s'énerver de son inquiétude.

-Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu ais... changé de comportement tout à l'heure?

Les paroles de Ryûga résonnèrent de nouveau dans sa tête.

-Rien.

Il se leva et fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait.

-Il va falloir qu'on parte d'ici.

-Quand? demanda Nile même s'il avait remarqué le changement de sujet.

-Ce soir, après notre réunion.

-D'accord.

Kyoya s'éloigna de lui et rangea son poignard. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le couloir, il s'arrêta, pris d'une soudaine impulsion.

-Dis...

Il se mit à tapoter la porte, nerveux.

-Tu es toujours partant pour m'aider avec les Crocs Sanglants, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, répondit son second.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_ Entendit Kyoya dans son ton._ Pourquoi tu doutes maintenant?_ Pourtant, il ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment quelques mots d'un type qu'il connaissait à peine avaient pu à ce point ébranler ses convictions.

-Même sans connaître mes objectifs?

Un peu inquiet, il se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir voir l'expression de Nile. Les yeux verts exprimaient une volonté sans failles.

-L'objectif est de réussir, non?

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage de Kyoya.

-C'est vrai.

Il repartit, le cœur plus léger, jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit. Il aurait de nombreuses choses à faire tout à l'heure. Il valait mieux qu'il se repose maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Mais, bien que les paroles de Nile l'aient rassuré, une certaine angoisse continuait de lui nouer le ventre. D'une façon totalement absurde. Neuf ans de travail pour une phrase d'une dizaine de mots. Même si sa raison lui hurlait que l'un des deux ne pesait rien dans la balance, il ne parvenait pas à les oublier. Malgré son agitation, il finit par réussir à s'endormir.

*Neuf ans plus tôt*

-C'est pas juste.

-Comme toujours.

Un silence.

-Si tu veux quelque chose, tu dois essayer de l'avoir par toi-même. Personne ne t'aidera jamais. Tu ne peux compter que sur toi.

D'immenses yeux verts, bien trop sérieux pour l'âge de leur propriétaire s'ancrèrent aux siens.

-Je sais.

Nouveau silence.

-Et toi?

-Je compte sur moi et Leone.

-Tu as donné un nom à ton poignard?

Haussement d'épaules.

-Les adultes en donnent à leurs voitures. Et c'est la chose la plus précieuse que j'aie.

Une légère hésitation dans les émeraudes avant qu'une volonté inébranlable ne les envahisse.

-Je te fais confiance. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider et te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance aussi.

Une intense surprise l'envahit.

-Tu peux toujours essayer.

XXX

Les yeux d'azur se rouvrirent subitement. Une nouvelle assurance avait envahi leur propriétaire.

_Fin du chapitre 6_


	7. Chapter 7: Loyauté

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 7: Loyauté**

Une intense colère – ainsi qu'un sentiment plus sombre, plus triste, qu'il se refusait de nommer – nouait le ventre de Ryûga. Et ça ne faisait qu'empirer depuis que Kyoya avait osé le balancer comme... comme un vulgaire bagage dans les bras d'Hélios. Heureusement, il n'était pas tombé. Son honneur et sa fierté ne s'en seraient pas remis sinon. À présent, son garde du corps et lui avançaient dans les rues de Scarline, mettant toujours davantage de distance entre eux et Kyoya. Il s'éloignait de la vie si riche en événement du gang pour retrouver son quotidien monotone. Et jamais il n'y retournerait. Il en était persuadé. Il le savait. Une telle chance ne se représentait jamais deux fois dans une vie. Surtout dans la sienne...

Il étouffa la tristesse et le regret avant même qu'ils ne se manifestent réellement dans son esprit. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre les Crocs Sanglants si leur chef était aussi cinglé que ça – il avait tenté de le tuer juste parce que ses paroles lui avaient déplu! Du moins... c'était ce dont il essayait à tout prix de se convaincre, ne laissant aucune place à la vérité. Il préférait attiser sa colère plutôt que d'affronter ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il vit Hélios le dépasser pour lui ouvrir la portière d'une voiture noire qui les attendait devant un trottoir. Un profond mépris l'envahit soudainement. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait le monde auquel il appartenait! Hélios le croyait incapable d'ouvrir une portière ou quoi? C'était rageant d'être constamment surprotégé alors qu'il n'en avait nullement besoin. Surtout que la propriété de sa famille ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de là: il pourrait parfaitement la rejoindre à pieds. Si Kyoya voyait ça, il se moquerait sûrement de lui...

Ses poings se crispèrent. Avec la crise que le vert avait faite tout à l'heure, il était mal placé pour se moquer de qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, ni avec ses Crocs Sanglants. Si ces derniers étaient assez stupides pour suivre aveuglément ses délires, c'était leur problème. Ça ne le concernait en rien. L'unique et dernière chose qu'il ferait pour eux, c'était de ne donner aucune information sur leur groupe à ses parents et à Hensonn. Après tout, il préférait toujours le gang à eux.

Sans rien laisser paraître sur son expression, il se glissa dans le véhicule. Hélios ferma la porte pour lui. Il dut mordre sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire un commentaire déplacé et insultant qu'il répéterait sûrement à ses parents – ou, du moins, qui lui ferait douter de son équilibre émotionnel.

Ryûga ne put détacher son regard des quartiers sombres de Scarline. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais cette vie lui manquait déjà, même si elle n'avait duré que quelques jours. Surtout qu'il retournait à cette horrible mascarade qu'il avait toujours abhorré.

XXX

Les yeux de Kyoya étaient rivés sur le sol qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il était assis en équilibre sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, adossé au cadran, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre repliée contre lui. Il savait que c'était imprudent de rester ainsi à découvert avec tous les ennemis qu'il s'était fait mais il s'en moquait: Nile et lui quitteraient définitivement cet endroit dans moins d'une heure. Le temps que les ennemis en question découvrent où il se trouvait et essayent de prendre une décision, ils seraient déjà loin.

L'esprit embrumé, il ne pensait à rien de particulier et attendait simplement que le temps passe. Le jour déclinait rapidement, laissant place à un crépuscule qui teintait le ciel d'un rouge vif peu habituel, lui donnant un aspect sanglant. Mais cette couleur se dissipa rapidement, comme si elle appartenait à un mirage.

Des coups frappèrent à la porte, le sortant de sa rêverie. Il se tourna et riva ses yeux orage sur le battant qui s'ouvrait lentement. Nile apparut dans l'encadrement, l'air sûr de lui. Il le salua avec respect et politesse.

-Ça va bientôt être l'heure de la réunion des Crocs Sanglants, déclara-t-il.

-Je sais.

Kyoya quitta son perchoir. Il attrapa un sac qui contenait ses maigres possessions dont il n'aurait tout de même aucun mal à les remplacer. Peu de choses étaient irremplaçables ici-bas. Il passa fièrement devant son second qui tenait un sac similaire en plus de la mallette et dont les yeux émeraude scintillaient d'inquiétude. Il se crispa, détestant être le sujet de ce type d'émotion. Ce n'était bon que pour les faibles.

-Un problème? siffla-t-il sèchement.

Nile secoua la tête.

-Je n'en ai aucun, moi.

Ses paroles hérissèrent Kyoya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?!

-Que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien depuis tout à l'heure...

-Je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça!

Les yeux d'émeraude se plissèrent, comme s'ils avaient un indice important à analyser.

-C'est de cette attitude que je parle, continua leur propriétaire calmement.

Kyoya sentit une douce fureur naître en lui.

-Nile, grogna-t-il, la voix lourde de menaces.

L'interpellé s'inclina. Malgré son rang, il savait qu'il y avait des limites qu'il ne devait pas dépasser. Et ses paroles les effleuraient dangereusement.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il doucement. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Le vert ne crut pas une seule seconde ses excuses: son ton ne dévoilait aucun signe de regrets et il le connaissait trop bien pour croire qu'il puisse s'excuser aussi facilement. Il hésita une seconde avant de continuer sa route, jaugeant que ça ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver contre lui pour ça. Nile lui emboîta le pas. Ils quittèrent une dernière fois leur appartement, sans ressentir quoi que ce soit de particulier.

Ils se faufilèrent dans les ruelles de plus en plus sombre de Scarline, habitués à l'obscurité dans laquelle ils se mouvaient aussi simplement que les citoyens honnêtes en plein jour. Ils les connaissaient par cœur et leurs yeux s'étaient depuis longtemps habitués au faible éclairage des lampadaires. En quelques minutes, ils atteignirent un hangar. Ils le contournèrent jusqu'à un angle particulièrement isolé. Personne ne semblait les attendre en embuscade – ce coin était l'idéal pour ce cas. Malgré leur apparente sécurité, ils ne baissèrent pas la garde quand ils traversèrent le bâtiment pour en rejoindre un autre, identique. Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent aux cicatrices ne fit aucune discrétion: il ouvrit la porte en grand et il entra avec fierté, tel le roi qu'il était.

Son assurance s'affaiblit. Cela dura un instant si infime qu'aucun membre de son gang ne put le remarquer. La critique que Ryûga lui avait faite résonnait clairement dans son esprit. Un instant plus infime encore, cela le fit souffrir sans raison particulière. Mais il reprit rapidement contenance: après tout, les paroles d'un inconnu ne valaient rien face à son statut. Il continua sa route et se posta devant les siens, oubliant tout échec et l'air plus fier que jamais. Son attitude encouragea les adolescents qui se turent, attendant les bonnes nouvelles.

Kyoya les observa: cinq groupes distincts lui faisaient face, avec chacun de ses lieutenants à leur tête. Sora, leur génie en électronique, accompagné de quelques geeks et de leurs protecteurs – deux d'entre eux étaient présents aujourd'hui – qui devaient s'assurer de leur sécurité pendant leurs missions. Benkei, un de ses plus anciens Crocs Sanglants avec Nile, et son quintet habituel qui s'occupaient des missions les plus importantes. Damure, leur stratège, avec un groupe réduit, dont la principale occupation était de récolter des informations – Rina faisait partie de leur équipe. Tobio, leur tireur d'élite, accompagné de Chris, son bras droit. Ces derniers s'occupaient aussi de l'armement et des missions de précision. Comme toujours, Nile se tenait en retrait, près de lui, semblant lui signifier qu'il n'était pas seul. Malgré tous ses mouvements d'humeur, il savait sa loyauté sans failles.

-L'enlèvement de l'Atsuka a été un succès, déclara-t-il, savourant sa victoire.

Ses Crocs Sanglants répondirent par des hochements de tête, les plus enthousiastes par des exclamations de joie. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu le moindre doute quant au succès de cette mission: après tout, leur chef s'en était chargé personnellement.

Kyoya attendit que le calme revienne de lui-même: ils pouvaient bien profiter de cette victoire. Surtout que le projet final prenait place dès aujourd'hui...

Le silence revint, admirateur. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

-Nous y sommes presque, dit-il sans donner plus de précision – c'était inutile. Je ne tolérerai pas la défaite: notre objectif est trop proche pour qu'on se le permette!

De nouvelles acclamations s'élevèrent, plus puissantes, pour le célébrer comme le roi qu'il était.

_Tout ça n'est qu'un vulgaire caprice._

Kyoya se retint de justesse de secouer la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il ne devait sous aucun prétexte faire preuve de faiblesse. Encore moins en public. La faiblesse c'était l'humiliation... et la mort. Autant se suicider: au moins, une partie de sa fierté demeurerait intacte.

Nile s'avança de quelques millimètres – soit rien pour n'importe qui d'autre. Le vert, par contre, comprit qu'il avait remarqué. Nile le connaissait trop bien et, comme il l'avait promis si longtemps auparavant, il était devenu l'une des rares – sinon la seule – personne sur laquelle il comptait. Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler, il était certain que l'autre le savait. Difficile de cacher _tous_ ses sentiments à une personne avec laquelle on vivait depuis près de dix ans.

Il se redressa fièrement. Cela n'avait pas dû faire une grande différence pour ses Crocs Sanglants mais ça lui donnait l'impression de redevenir maître de la situation.

-Lieutenants, restez ici: je dois vous parler. Les autres, vous pouvez disposer.

Les soldats concernés s'inclinèrent. Des 'bien chefs ' fusèrent d'un peu partout, témoignant du respect qu'ils avaient pour lui. Ils quittèrent le hangar. L'espace devint étrangement vide lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les quatre personnes demandées: Benkei, Damure, Sora et Tobio. Nile, bien évidemment, était lui aussi resté.

-Vous devez vous occuper d'améliorer notre matériel et notre armement, leur déclara-t-il.

Devant leurs airs interrogateurs, il esquissa un léger mouvement vers Nile qui s'avança, la mallette en équilibre sur le bras. Il l'ouvrit et leur distribua les parts qu'il avait déjà découpé pour chaque section. Ils acceptèrent, l'air ébahis, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas. Kyoya se demanda brièvement ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il ferait de l'argent de la rançon. Quel intérêt de demander autant si ce n'était pas pour les Crocs Sanglants?

Son second revint auprès de son lui alors qu'il croisait les bras.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qui arrive aux traîtres? murmura-t-il, juste pour la forme.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin de les menacer pour qu'ils lui obéissent. Mais, dans des cas exceptionnels comme celui-là, il valait mieux leur rappeler les risques qu'ils encourraient s'il leur venait à l'idée de le trahir. C'était définitif: aucune excuse, aucun pardon n'était accordé aux **traîtres.**

Bien que son ton soit bas, tout sembla se figer immédiatement. Les yeux étaient écarquillés et les bouches entrouvertes. Une certaine tension, due à la peur, envahit l'espace car tous savaient que ce n'était qu'une menace à peine déguisée. Une seule fois quelqu'un avait osé le trahir, à l'aube des Crocs Sanglants. Quelqu'un d'un peu trop ambitieux. Kyoya en avait fait un exemple dont tous se souvenaient. Même les adolescents qui n'étaient pas présents à l'époque savaient _exactement_ ce qu'il s'était passé.

-On ne te trahira jamais! s'indigna Benkei, se moquant de la menace sous-jacente.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent en silence, soudainement graves.

-Il vaut mieux pour vous.

Benkei et Sora sourirent comme s'ils ne venaient pas de tout juste se faire menacer.

-Partez maintenant.

Ils s'exécutèrent après l'avoir salué respectueusement. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, il se tourna vers Nile. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter davantage, ils quittèrent le hangar à leur tour, passant par une autre porte. Les ruelles de Scarline s'entre-croisaient devant eux mais ils n'eurent pas la moindre hésitation quant au chemin à suivre. Ils marchèrent tranquillement sous la faible lumière artificielle des lampadaires. Bien qu'il sentait le regard de Nile sur lui, Kyoya n'en fit pas le moindre commentaire: il devait avant tout s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. Mais la vingtaine de minutes qui les séparait de leur logement furent calmes, si l'on exceptait le murmure inquiétant des bas-fonds de la ville. Il atteignirent l'appartement sans encombres. C'était un trois-pièces au deuxième étage d'un immeuble délabré mais ils s'en moquaient: il n'y resteraient pas indéfiniment de toute manière. Le point positif était le grand nombre d'issue qu'il leur offrait.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la sécurité toute relative de leur nouveau domicile, Kyoya coula un regard vers Nile. Son inquiétude était de plus en plus tangible. Cela l'agaçait. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen d'arranger ça.

_Fin du chapitre 7_


	8. Chapter 8 : Les fugitifs

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Réponse à Guest :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que La ville écarlate te plaise à ce point :) La suite sera publiée plus régulièrement. Encore merci.

**Chapitre 8: Les fugitifs**

Une véritable averse tombait du ciel nocturne et percutait le bitume avec fracas. Elle recouvrait presque tous les bruits, à part celui de ses pas claquant contre le sol et celui de ses poursuivants. Sa silhouette se détachait de l'air nocturne bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour éviter les vagues lumières des réverbères afin de ne pas révéler sa position. Cette course-poursuite durait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il n'avait cessé de s'enfoncer dans les ruelles de Scarline, si labyrinthiques que ne pas s'y perdre relevait de l'exploit. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas semé un seul. Il haïssait cette situation. Être traqué comme une vulgaire proie alors qu'il savait si bien se battre... Malheureusement, ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse avoir l'avantage contre eux: sept adultes bien entraîné et armés. S'il parvenait à séparer leur groupe, ne serait-ce qu'en deux...

Il prit un virage à droite, puis un deuxième, revenant sur ses pas. Il s'arrêta, les sens en alerte. Les autres ne se trouvaient pas loin. Ils le retrouveraient bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il s'éloigna en silence et se faufila dans d'autres ruelles. Il se figea en entendant des pas s'approcher et se plaqua contre un mur. Il sortit son poignard de son fourreau et le garda à la main. Il entendit les autres jurer, s'énerver. Ils avaient enfin perdu sa trace. Pas si bien entraînés que ça finalement. Il attendit. Ils avaient baissé leur discussion d'un ton pour ne pas se faire repérer. C'était un peu tard pour cela.

Les voix se turent et les pas s'éloignèrent dans des directions différentes. Ils se dispersaient enfin. Voilà sa chance pour les battre. Il ne voulait plus fuir. Il n'y avait que les faibles et les lâches pour agir ainsi. Il ne l'aurait pas pu de toute façon: rien ne lui prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège. Il ne se permettra pas de rentrer chez lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas éliminé cette menace.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Il était trempé: ses cheveux collaient à son visage et ses vêtements étaient alourdis par le poids de l'eau qui les imprégnait. La pluie ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter. Il essayerait de s'en servir à son avantage.

Il quitta sa cachette, évitant au mieux les flaques pour se déplacer en silence. Son corps était gelé mais ses mouvements restaient fluides. Il était totalement concentré sur sa tâche, rien d'autre ne parasitait son esprit. Deux démarches lourdes résonnèrent dans une ruelle adjacente. Il se dirigea vers elles et attendit. Deux hommes passèrent devant lui sans le voir. Une grimace méprisante tordit ses traits quand il se rendit compte que des minables pareils l'avaient tenu en échec. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence.

Il les prit en chasse. Ils étaient dépourvus d'instinct de survie. Pas une fois ils se retournèrent pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte de sa présence. Même quand il ne fut plus qu'à un pas de distance du plus lent. Sa prise sur Leone se raffermit. D'un mouvement vif, il égorgea le premier et, avant même que son corps ne percute le goudron, il avait poignardé le second.

Plus que cinq.

XXX

Nile classait les informations réunies par les Crocs Sanglants, de plus en plus agité. Il peinait à se concentrer. Kyoya aurait dû rentrer depuis longtemps. Il avait l'habitude de le voir sortir pour errer dans les rues à n'importe quelle heure mais il le connaissait depuis suffisamment de temps pour être capable d'estimer l'heure de son retour. Et là, il l'avait largement dépassé.

Nile essaya de chasser ces pensées pour se reconcentrer sur son travail. Il détestait s'inquiéter, surtout pour ce type complètement instable qui franchissait sans s'en inquiéter la frontière qui séparait raison et folie. Il s'y enfonçait de plus en plus au fil du temps – et sa rencontre avec le fils Atsuka n'avait rien arrangé.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur une feuille. Parfait. Maintenant, il pouvait oublier l'idée de retrouver son calme. Cette... vermine avait tout gâché. Il était parvenu à faire retrouver une stabilité toute relative à Kyoya. Ça lui avait pris des années et ce minable croisait quelques jours leur vie et détruisait tout ce qu'il avait construit.

Kyoya... Kyoya qui n'était toujours pas rentré.

Son inquiétude revint en force. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui prendre aussi longtemps? Surtout qu'il pleuvait averse dehors...

Des grincements dans le hall attirèrent son attention. Il se leva prudemment et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Kyoya trempé. Ses mains tachée de sang étaient crispées sur le manche de son poignard. Nile s'inquiéta fugacement mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

-On va encore devoir déménager, déclara Kyoya avec détachement.

-Entendu. Tu t'es fait attaqué?

Depuis l'enlèvement du fils Atsuka, de nombreuses personnes avaient été engagées pour mettre fin aux Crocs Sanglants. Elles pensaient toutes que le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était de s'en prendre directement à Kyoya. Si bien qu'ils avaient à peine eu une minute de répit depuis. Ils devaient se déplacer sans cesse pour ne pas être attrapés. Heureusement que Kyoya avait partagé les gains de la rançon immédiatement, sinon le groupe entier serait figé. Là, le reste des Crocs Sanglants continuait leur travail, même si Kyoya et Nile n'étaient pas avec eux pour leur donner des directives.

-Oui, par sept personnes.

Nile pinça ses lèvres. Kyoya semblait détaché de la situation, même s'en amuser. Ça ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Je vais ranger nos affaires pendant que tu te nettoieras.

Son chef jeta un regard pensif à sa main et à Leone, maculés de sang, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son état. Il opina légèrement avant de s'enfoncer dans l'appartement et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Des empreintes humides marquaient son chemin.

Nile soupira. Cette vie l'ennuyait de plus en plus. S'ils n'étaient pas si près du but, il abandonnerait sûrement. Non. Il se leurrait. Il serait incapable de laisser tomber Kyoya, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

Il retourna près de son bureau et rangea ses papiers dans une pochette. Il la fourra dans un sac avec son téléphone et son ordinateur. C'était les seules affaires qu'il avait sorti de ses bagages tant il avait l'habitude de ne plus se poser. Heureusement, ils avaient plusieurs planques disséminées à travers la ville pour parer à ce genre d'éventualité.

Il gagna ensuite la chambre de Kyoya mais lui non plus n'avait pas dérangé ses maigres possessions. Au moins, ça leur permettrait de déménager rapidement. Il endossa son sac et attendit. Son chef ne mit pas longtemps à revenir.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux partir maintenant?

Kyoya opina.

-Il le faut, avant qu'ils ne découvrent les corps.

Il y aurait trop de monde au matin pour qu'ils puissent avancer sans se faire remarquer. Seulement, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Son manque de confiance dut transparaître sur son expression car Kyoya perdit son indifférence.

-Quoi?

-Rien. Tu as raison.

Kyoya le dévisagea encore quelques secondes, comme s'il savait que Nile n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec lui. Il fit claquer avec agacement sa langue contre son palais.

-On a pas de temps à perdre avec ça, soupira-t-il avec hargne.

Il quitta l'appartement sans faire davantage attention à lui. Nile soupira. Il compliquait toujours tout avec ses crises de colère. Et ça semblait empirer.

Il enfila une veste et abattit la capuche sur sa tête en sortant de l'appartement. Il referma la porte. Le hall était sombre et si poussiéreuse qu'on peinait à respirer. En quelques pas, il rejoignit Kyoya à l'extérieur. Ce dernier ne l'attendait pas: il avançait d'un pas sûr et leste, se moquant complètement qu'il puisse le rattraper. Nile lui emboîta le pas tout en maintenant une certaine distance entre eux. Il ne voulait pas énerver son chef plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et ce dernier semblait avoir envie – non, besoin – de solitude.

Ils prirent l'itinéraire le plus court pour atteindre au plus vite leur destination – un studio dans un autre quartier de la ville. Pourtant, ils marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes. La pluie avait légèrement décrut, rendant leur avancée un peu moins pénible, même s'ils étaient trempés.

Ils finirent par arriver près d'un ensemble d'immeubles à deux étages, dans un état étrangement neuf pour le quartier. Un des projets de Hensonn pour débarrasser la ville de la 'vermine'. Quel idiot.

Ils traversèrent le lotissement d'un pas vif, sans s'arrêter. C'était le genre d'endroit où les voisins venaient se présenter les uns après les autres et organisaient des dîners collectifs à la moindre occasion. Ils y seraient trop facilement repérables.

Ils s'enfoncèrent encore un peu dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Ils entrèrent dans un large immeuble de trois étages, comportant de nombreux appartements. Ils s'installèrent dans un studio du dernier étage. Le studio avait un vis-à-vis avec le balcon de l'immeuble d'en face et n'était pas loin de la trappe qui permettait d'accéder au toit. Autant dire qu'ils avaient plusieurs trajectoires pour fuir si jamais ils en avaient besoin.

Avant que Nile n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kyoya s'enferma dans la salle de bain, seule pièce à l'écart. Bon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner à son travail alors.

XXX

Ne rien faire. Rester immobile. S'ennuyer. C'était terrible pour lui. Il aurait dû être l'habitant le plus libre de Scarline, lui qui se préoccupait si peu des lois. Pourtant, le voilà prisonnier de son nouvel appartement. À faire les cent pas comme un animal en cage. Il n'était pas fait pour être enfermé ou pour se plier à la volonté des autres, mais pour être libre et régner.

Surtout régner.

L'unique fenêtre de la petite pièce lui renvoyait son pâle reflet flottant dans la nuit sombre et humide. Il jeta rageusement ses affaires au sol. Si seulement c'était ce minable de Hensonn qui les avait envoyé. Mais non. C'était les Atsuka les commanditaires. Et il n'avait ni suffisamment de moyens, ni de temps pour les attaquer. S'en prendre aux habitants, c'était une chose. Eux... c'était une catégorie complètement différente. Personne ne le laisserait faire.

Il n'avait même plus accès à ses Crocs Sanglants.

_Fin du chapitre 8_


	9. Chapter 9 : Morne quotidien

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 9: Morne quotidien**

Ryûga écoutait Wales bavasser à propos de Julian Konzern. En fait, non. Il _prétendait_ l'écouter pendant qu'il vantait les mérites du gamin. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une des meilleures personnes de l'univers et il n'y aurait jamais assez d'adjectifs dans le monde pour dire à quel point il était merveilleux. Ridicule. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Wales était venu l'ennuyer lui. Sérieusement. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'aimer écouter les autres? Même dans ce milieu ridicule, ils devraient se rendre compte que non.

...À moins bien sûr que ce ne soit ses parents qui lui aient demandé de lui tenir compagnie. Dans ce cas-là, il meublait seulement le silence par une conversation des plus inutiles. C'était tout à fait possible. Ses parents refusaient de le laisser seul depuis son retour. Ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de lui imposer de la compagnie: ils l'emmenaient à plus de dîners stupides qu'auparavant, donnaient des directives strictes à leurs serviteurs pour qu'ils prennent de ses nouvelles régulièrement, ou, comme aujourd'hui, lui plaçaient un incapable dans les pattes. Et ça faisait près de deux mois que cette situation durait. Tout ça parce que des imbéciles de psys lui avaient diagnostiqués divers traumatismes, mêlés au syndrome de Stockholm. Parfois – comme à cet instant précis – il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit tout ce qu'il savait des Crocs Sanglants aux enquêteurs. Après tout, Kyoya n'avait rien fait pour mériter sa loyauté. C'était même le contraire. Il l'avait trahi.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher, il avait été incapable de le trahir. Quelle ironie.

Un demi-sourire méprisant s'afficha sur son visage à cette pensée. Sa propre attitude lui paraissait ridicule. Kyoya occupait toujours autant ses pensées, même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire. Il avait toujours une place privilégiée dans son estime. Il l'avait blessé et avait essayé de le tuer. Il l'avait trahi. Mais il était encore la chose la plus intéressante qu'il lui soit arrivé.

Pitoyable.

Il n'avait plus entendu parler ni de lui, ni des Crocs Sanglants depuis son retour. Rien. Pas la moindre nouvelle. Comme s'ils avaient complètement cessé d'agir. Peut-être qu'Hensonn et ses parents avaient réussi à les déstabiliser. Il les avait entendu dire – entendu dire car ils ne partageaient aucune information avec lui – qu'ils voulaient lancer une grande traque à travers la ville pour les retrouver. Depuis, absolument rien. D'un côté, ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été attrapés. Hensonn et ses parents ne manqueraient jamais une occasion de se mettre en avant et qu'est-ce qui pourrait leur apporter plus de gloire que de débarrasser la ville des Crocs Sanglants?

D'un autre côté, ça signifiait que les Crocs Sanglants étaient paralysés. Kyoya aimait qu'on parle de son gang. Il faisait en sorte qu'il sème la terreur en ville pour que leur nom soit sur toutes les lèvres et qu'ils occupent tous les esprits. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester calme. Pas s'il pouvait faire autrement.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il le connaissait aussi bien juste en ayant passé quelques jours en sa compagnie.

Wales avait dû comprendre qu'il ne l'écoutait pas car il avait cessé de parler. Il était long à la détente quand même. Il le dévisageait avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Quoi? soupira Ryûga.

-Rien. Il est l'heure que je parte. Sophie et moi avons rendez-vous.

-Tant mieux pour toi.

Wales se leva et arrangea ses vêtements.

-Au revoir. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter à nouveau.

-C'est ça.

Wales quitta le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ryûga laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il en avait assez. Tout ça... tout ça ce n'était pas _lui_. C'était contre sa nature. Peut-être qu'il devrait s'enfuir, partir loin et tout laisser tomber. Ce serait si bien d'être loin de tout ça. Une nouvelle fois.

Sauf que ses parents ne le laisseraient jamais faire une chose pareille. Même s'il parvenait à partir, ils le retrouveraient et le ramèneraient dans sa cage. Le peu de liberté qu'il avait serait totalement anéantie. Kyoya avait été sa seule chance. L'unique. Mais Kyoya se foutait de son sort.

Des coups frappèrent timidement contre la porte. Il ouvrit un œil et marmonna un vague 'entrez'. Une employée ouvrit la porte et se tint dans l'embrasure. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille et des yeux bleus-verts. Un air sombre marquait son visage, comme si quelque malheur était arrivé. C'était inhabituel. Généralement, les employés faisaient de leur mieux pour dissimuler leurs émotions sous un sourire factice qui devait faire croire que leur métier était l'accomplissement de leurs vies et qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer mieux que servir la famille Atsuka.

-Vos parents vous attendent dans le salon principal, dit-elle d'une voix atone.

Il soupira. Il avait oublié qu'ils devaient sortir. Encore une soirée de perdue. Pas qu'il avait grand chose à faire de son temps libre, seulement, il préférait rester seul.

-D'accord.

La jeune fille sortit en traînant des pieds et ferma la porte. Il se leva avec autant de conviction qu'elle. Il défroissa ses vêtements et quitta ses appartements. Ses parents l'attendaient, tirés à quatre épingles. Ils ne commentèrent pas son air renfrogné. Ils s'y étaient habitués. Depuis son retour, il était devenu incapable de jouer la comédie. Il avait bien essayé au début, mais il avait vite abandonné. Tout ça semblait bien inutile.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la maison. Une voiture les attendait au pied des marches. Hélios vint leur ouvrir la portière et ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur. Ryûga s'assit près d'une fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Le chauffeur les conduisit hors de leur propriété, puis à travers les routes principales de la ville. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la mairie. Ryûga soupira. Hensonn était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. C'était lui, avec ses parents, qui avait lancé cette chasse contre les Crocs Sanglants. Ils l'avaient décidé bien avant son enlèvement. Pour eux, il n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour accélérer le processus. Une excuse servie sur un plateau d'argent.

-Ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre ici? lui demanda son père.

Ryûga haussa un sourcil. Il ne voulait pas y aller mais la seule raison qui pouvait pousser ses parents à lui demander ça était qu'ils allaient parler des Crocs Sanglants. Ils l'écartaient de toutes les affaires qui les concernaient. Ils craignaient sûrement qu'il les trahisse. Il n'y avait aucun risque hélas. Il n'avait aucun contact avec eux. Et même si Kyoya venait le supplier, il ne retournerait jamais auprès de lui. Les jours passés en sa compagnie avaient beau être les plus intéressants de sa vie, il ne comptait pas lui pardonner sa trahison.

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Nous ne serons pas longs, promit sa mère.

Ils sortirent du véhicule. Ryûga ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le dossier. Il avait hâte que cette soirée se termine.

Ses parents revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Des sourires – des vrais – éclairaient leur visages. C'était plutôt mauvais signe. Toutefois, il ne leur demanda pas ce qui faisait naître une telle joie chez eux. Ils ne lui en parleraient que quand ils le jugeraient nécessaire.

La voiture redémarra. Elle les conduisait vers leur quartier. Vers la maison Konzern plus précisément. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas que ce serait leur destination – il aurait trouvé une excuse pour rester chez lui sinon. Enfin, il n'avait pas dû écouter ses parents quand ils l'avaient précisé. Comme si ça n'avait pas suffit qu'il entende parler de ce gamin toute l'après-midi, il allait passer une soirée entière chez lui. En plus, il y aurait forcément ses trois larbins aussi. Ils étaient insupportables à passer leur temps à le complimenter et à lui lécher les bottes. À croire qu'ils étaient incapables de vivre pour eux-mêmes.

La voiture s'arrêta juste devant la porte, à côté de laquelle se tenait un portier. Ils descendirent du véhicule et gravirent la volée de marche. Le portier s'inclina devant eux. Il les laissa entrer sans leur demander leur identité – après tout, qui ne connaissait pas les Atsuka?

Comme Ryûga le pressentait, Julian était assis dans un coin, entouré de Wales, Sophie et Klaus. Ils lui parlaient et empêchaient d'autres personnes de venir l'importuner. Il n'était même pas capable de se défendre seul.

Ryûga s'assit à l'écart. Il devait juste attendre quelques heures, que ça se termine. Au début de la soirée, des gens tentèrent de l'approcher, mais son expression suffit à les en dissuader. S'il avait su avant que rester naturel suffisait à les éloigner, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il pensait que répondre à leurs questions était la manière la plus rapide de se débarrasser d'eux. Mais il avait tort. Grâce à sa nouvelle méthode, il n'avait même pas à supporter leur présence.

Les heures passèrent avec une lenteur insolente. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'autant de temps pour répéter une scène qu'ils avaient joué autant de fois. Quand l'heure de partir sonna enfin, il n'osait plus y croire.

Ses parents et lui furent parmi les derniers à partir. Comme à l'aller, Hélios vint les chercher au pied des escaliers. Ils étaient incapables de marcher quelques mètres seuls, apparemment.

Pendant le retour, l'habitacle résonna des discussions futiles de ses parents. Il regardait la fenêtre sans les écouter. Un paysage trop familier défilait devant ses yeux. Ils atteignirent enfin leur maison. Il n'avait aucune affection pour ce lieu mais c'était moins pire qu'ailleurs. Il donna congé à ses parents avant de sortir de la voiture. Il fut le premier à retourner à l'intérieur. Il ne prêta pas attention aux employés devant lesquels il passait. Il grimpa les escaliers avec lenteur. Il se sentait de moins en moins convaincu par cette vie. Il était... las.

Il atteignit enfin sa chambre. Quand il entra, il n'alluma pas la lumière. Il se contenta de verrouiller la porte derrière lui pour avoir un peu de solitude. Il se dirigea vers son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer.

Trois coups frappèrent contre la vitre.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il était au premier étage et des gardes ne cessaient de faire des tours autour de la maison. Il avait dû rêver.

Les coups recommencèrent. Trois, au même rythme.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les causer?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre menant au balcon. Il ouvrit sans prendre la peine d'écarter les rideaux pour voir ce qu'il l'attendait. Malgré l'obscurité, il reconnut la silhouette immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, marmonna Nile entre ses dents.

Ryûga ne sut quoi répondre. C'était bien la dernière personne sur terre qu'il imaginait lui demander ça.

**Fin du chapitre 9**

Et vous, vous vous y attendiez? Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 10


	10. Chapter 10: Lieutenant

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'ai réussi à tenir mon délaiiiiiiiiiii :D

**Chapitre 10: Lieutenant**

Nile attendait, une main crispée sur le rebord du balcon. Il peinait à garder son calme même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'emporter. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait demandé son aide à Ryûga. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il le savait, mais ça ne facilitait pas les choses. Il détestait ce type. C'était le contraire total des Crocs Sanglants, de ce qu'ils représentaient. Il était l'ennemi, de ceux contre lesquels ils se battaient, ceux qui les attaquaient et contre lesquels ils devaient se défendre. Il avait affaibli Kyoya et ses convictions. Pourtant, à présent, il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux.

-Comment?

Ryûga le regardait dans un état d'incompréhension totale.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, répéta Nile, un peu plus fort.

Ces mots lui arrachaient la gorge.

Ryûga le dévisagea un instant supplémentaire puis partit d'un éclat de rire moqueur. Nile sentit sa main se crisper davantage autour du métal jusqu'à lui faire mal.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais t'aider? Toi?

-Exactement.

Surtout, il ne devait pas s'énerver. Il songea fugacement que Kyoya avait une mauvaise influence sur lui pour qu'il doive se contraindre à ne pas attaquer Ryûga. D'habitude, il réussissait sans efforts à garder son calme...

Mais l'inquiétude l'empêchait d'agir de façon habituelle ou logique.

-Ton petit copain et toi m'avez mis dans une sale situation. J'aurais pu t'aider, dans d'autres circonstances, mais...

Ryûga haussa les épaules.

-Vous en avez décidé autrement.

Nile se figea Alors c'était ça? Il _s'abaissait_ à lui demander son aide et le fils Atsuka lui répondait par la rancœur d'un gamin trop gâté.

-Tu vas nous aider, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Tu nous le dois bien vu que c'est de ta faute ce qui est arrivé. Tu dois régler ce que tu as causé.

-Je vous ai fait quelque chose? demanda Ryûga, sceptique.

-Tes parents. Ce qui revient au même.

Et enfin, Ryûga réagit autrement que par son indifférence affectée: une lueur de colère s'alluma dans ses yeux dorés tandis qu'il se penchait en avant.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne leur parles pas directement? Ou mieux, pourquoi Kyoya ne le fait pas? Comme ça, ils se passeront d'intermédiaires.

Nile se crispa. Il savait ce qu'il devait répondre – la vérité – mais c'était une trahison. Ses paroles seraient une trahison, tout comme les actions qu'elles entraîneraient. Une part de lui protestait, hurlait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Kyoya, même pour son bien. Que Kyoya le détesterait, et qu'il mériterait le châtiment qu'il lui infligerait, quel qu'il soit. Même si le pire de tous serait de perdre cette confiance qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir. Sauf qu'il avait promis. Il avait promis à Kyoya de veiller sur lui. En lui promettant ça, il avait fait passer son bien-être avant ses directives.

Alors, il se lança

-Kyoya ne peut pas. Il est... Il a été blessé.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Les traits de Ryûga se décomposèrent. Envolées son arrogance et ses moqueries. Nile crut même déceler chez lui une pointe d'inquiétude mais il décida de ne pas s'y fier. Cette inquiétude pouvait disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ça ne prouvait pas que Ryûga accepterait de l'aider: les émotions, par nature inconstantes, ne pouvaient pas être crues. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer, pas alors que Kyoya avait besoin de lui. L'espoir l'affaiblirait. Un tel sentiment n'était bon que pour les faibles et les causes perdues.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'expression de Ryûga se ferma à nouveau.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

-Ce sont tes parents qui ont employé ceux qui l'ont blessé. Il a failli mourir. On a besoin d'un endroit sûr où le cacher pour qu'il se rétablisse. Scarline n'est plus sûre pour lui, ni pour aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. C'est la seule option qu'il nous reste. Tu te doutes bien que j'aurais fait appel à quelqu'un d'autre si j'avais le choix.

Il pinça ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas lui dévoiler aussi clairement leurs points faibles.

-Ça ne me concerne toujours pas.

Comment Ryûga pouvait-il répondre ça? C'était lui qui les avait plongé dans cette situation. S'il n'avait pas suivi Kyoya, son chef n'aurait jamais décidé de l'emmener et les Atsuka n'auraient pas envoyé des mercenaires le traquer.

Ryûga lui tourna le dos, sûrement pour rentrer chez ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça... Kyoya serait sans défense tant qu'il ne serait pas guéri. Il ne pourrait jamais le protéger de tous les ennemis qui se tapissaient dans la ville en attendant une occasion comme celle-ci.

-S'il te plaît.

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans préméditation. Ça le surprit tout autant que le fils Atsuka qui s'arrêta.

-S'il te plaît. On aura une dette envers toi, une dette immense. Tu pourras nous demander ce que tu veux.

Ryûga se retourna, l'air supérieur.

-Tu imagines que vous avez quoi dont je pourrais avoir besoin? Rien. Sors d'ici.

-Mais...

-Mais quoi?

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est Kyoya, finit-il dans un murmura.

C'était la dernière chance qu'il avait de mettre son chef en sécurité. Toute la ville serait bientôt à leur poursuite. Il ne pourrait pas la quitter – Kyoya ne le voudrait pas, de toute façon, il ne l'envisagerait même pas comme dernier recours.

Ryûga le jaugea.

-D'accord, finit-il par dire.

Nile releva la tête, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

-J'accepte de l'héberger le temps qu'il guérisse.

Le soulagement déferla sur Nile et balaya une partie de son inquiétude. Il lui restait beaucoup à faire avant de mettre Kyoya à l'abri mais l'étape la plus importante avait été franchie. Il prit sur lui: il plaça un poing contre son torse et s'inclina.

-Merci.

Il se retourna sans vérifier la réaction de Ryûga. Il enjamba la rambarde et se laissa tomber sur un sol surélevé. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait bien calculé le laps de temps qu'il avait à disposition avant la prochaine ronde et il risquait de se faire capturer s'il ralentissait la cadence.

Il se glissa entre les ombres des arbres pour passer inaperçu puis courut jusqu'à la grille entourant la propriété. Il l'escalada facilement et se laissa retomber sans bruit de l'autre côté. Une fois qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et marcha d'un pas rapide, comme s'il avait parfaitement le droit d'être là et qu'il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Courir ferait de lui un suspect. La situation était suffisamment compliquée sans qu'en plus il se fasse poursuivre par la police.

Il ne devait pas se faire repérer.

Les maisons luxueuses – étalage inutile de richesses parfois perdues – n'occupaient qu'une minuscule parcelle de Scarline. Nile les perdit rapidement de vue. Il se retrouva dans une zone résidentielle tellement silencieuse que le moindre de ses pas semblait se répercuter en échos infinis. Personne d'autre que lui n'était dans les rues. Les maisons semblaient désertes, comme s'il était dans une ville fantôme. Les premiers immeubles apparurent, comme des intrus, tous différents les uns des autres, puis ils se multiplièrent au point d'être les seuls bâtiments présents. Sagement alignés de chaque côté de la route ou regroupés un peu à l'écart, au fond de petites allées. Le chemin lui sembla long avant qu'il n'atteigne enfin sa destination. La façade de l'immeuble ne se distinguait en rien des autres: grisâtre, à peine éclairé par la lumière des réverbères, haut de trois étages.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Il frappa. Un coup. Deux coups. Un coup. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Hyoma. Celui-ci arborait son éternel sourire doucereux.

-Tu es revenu vite, commenta-t-il simplement.

Hyoma s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. L'entrée se confondait avec une sorte de salon peu meublé et sombre. Il contenait deux portes. Hyoma le conduisit vers celle du fond. Ils suivirent un couloir, dépassèrent plusieurs portes et entrèrent dans une minuscule salle encore plus pauvrement meublée. À sa droite, blottie contre un mur, se dressait une table sur laquelle se mêlait un véritable fouillis. En face, une couchette militaire sur laquelle était allongé Kyoya, inconscient. Des bandages entouraient son torse.

-Il va mieux? demanda Nile en s'approchant.

Ça lui serrait le cœur de le voir dans cet état, même s'il savait que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi: si Kyoya avait été conscient, il aurait dû se battre avec lui pour le pousser à se laisser soigner, plus encore pour l'obliger à se reposer.

-Il s'en sortira s'il ne rouvre pas ses blessures.

Nile hocha lentement la tête sans quitter son chef du regard. Ce ne serait pas facile de l'obliger à rester tranquille.

-Merci pour ton aide.

Le sourire de Hyoma devint froid. Glacial. Des éclats de glace brillèrent au fond de ses yeux, aussi aiguisés que des poignards. Tout cela s'effaça presque instantanément pour laisser de nouveau la place à son illusoire douceur. Aussi bon comédien fut-il, Nile ne s'était jamais laissé tromper par son sourire. Tout le monde perdait le contrôle, à un moment ou à un autre, et laissait entrevoir sa vraie nature.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier voyons.

Nile opina légèrement. Il voyait ce que Hyoma voulait dire: il ne leur avait pas rendu service, il ne faisait que respecter le pacte qu'il avait avec leur gang. Il y avait d'autres groupes que Hyoma aidait, avant. Mais Kyoya considérait la ville de Scarline comme sienne, et il ne voulait pas la partager. Alors il avait décidé de chasser tous ses concurrents, aussi minimes soient-ils, hors de la ville. Hyoma n'avait pas subi le même sort uniquement parce qu'il pouvait leur être utile. D'ailleurs, Nile l'avait vu plusieurs fois depuis, même si c'était la première fois qu'il avait réellement besoin de son aide.

-Tu vas faire comment pour le transporter?

-J'ai appelé quelqu'un.

Sa réponse n'enchanta pas Hyoma et il pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi. Premièrement, le mauve n'aimait pas avoir affaire à trop de monde. Il leur ressemblait assez sur le fait qu'il se déplaçait sans cesse. Deuxièmement, c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser des gens connaître l'état de Kyoya. La plupart des Crocs Sanglants étaient d'une loyauté irréprochable, absolue même, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il n'y avait pas un traître parmi eux. Seulement, Nile était forcé d'expliquer la situation à certaines personnes pour mettre Kyoya à l'abri. C'était terrible, horrible, mais vrai.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tu caches son état au plus de monde possible?

-On sera juste quatre à savoir. J'ai prévenu le minimum de personnes.

Hyoma opina lentement. Il lui désigna un sac que Nile n'avait pas remarqué.

-J'ai mis dedans ce dont tu auras besoin pour le soigner. Si tu as encore besoin de mon aide, je serai à côté.

-Je ne pense pas. Mais merci de le proposer.

Hyoma se retira. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Nile reporta son attention sur Kyoya. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Son chef était dans un sale état. Même inconscient, il semblait souffrir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses paupières tressautaient. Sa respiration était saccadée. Nile peinait à croire qu'ils avaient réussi à le blesser. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il s'en doutait – sûrement d'autres larbins des Atsuka, moins nuls que les autres – mais il ne savait rien de précis. Kyoya était revenu blessé d'une de ses expéditions. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qui avait causé ses blessures qu'il était tombé inconscient.

Le vrombissement d'un moteur le tira de ses pensées. Il s'écarta à contrecœur de Kyoya et quitta la pièce. Il traversa le couloir et retourna dans le salon. Il s'approcha de la porte. Il attendit. Le moteur s'arrêta. Une portière s'ouvrit puis claqua. Des pas. Trois coups. Pause. Deux coups. Pause. Deux coups. Nile entrouvrit la porte pour s'assurer de l'identité du nouveau venu même si le code était bon. Rina l'observait avec inquiétude. Ses grands yeux bleus-verts brillaient.

-Il va bien?

-Il s'en remettra.

Ça ressemblait bien trop à une prière au goût de Nile qui n'ajouta rien de plus. Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Il mena l'adolescente dans le couloir.

-On s'en va, lança-t-il pour prévenir Hyoma.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais il savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la pièce où Kyoya reposait. Elle étouffa difficilement un sanglot. Nile fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et ramassa la sac. Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes et se reprit. Ils soulevèrent délicatement Kyoya – Nile pria pour ne pas avoir rouvrit ses blessures – et l'amenèrent dans la voiture. Nile le soutint pendant que Rina ouvrait la portière. Il le déposa avec autant de précaution sur la banquette arrière. Il entra dans la voiture et s'assit à même le plancher pour être près de lui. Il posa ses mains sur Kyoya pour le maintenir en place tout en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures.

Rina s'installa à la place du conducteur. Elle démarra la voiture. Elle roula à une allure raisonnable pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils firent le chemin inverse que celui qu'il avait emprunté pour venir. Elle ne s'arrêta que devant le portail de la maison Atsuka. Nile se tendit. Sa gorge s'assécha. Ils risquaient de se faire repérer.

-Kyoya et moi devrions descendre maintenant.

-Comment vous ferez pour entrer?

Il haussa les épaules même si Rina ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ce risque, continua-t-elle.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison, mais s'ils se faisaient piéger dans cette voiture, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de fuir.

-On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être attrapés. Surtout ici.

-Je t'assure que je peux vous faire rentrer sans que vous soyez remarqués.

Nile n'y croyait pas trop. Comment pourraient-ils avoir autant de chance? Cette maison était la mieux gardée de la ville, mieux que celle du maire même. Ils fouillaient sûrement les véhicules qui y entraient, sinon, tout leur système de gardes et de rondes serait inutile.

Malgré toutes ces raisons de refuser, Nile acquiesça. C'était un risque à prendre. Il ne pourrait pas faire franchir autrement la grille à Kyoya et ce dernier devait être déplacé au minimum. Il se replia sur lui-même.

Rina ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha à l'extérieur pour appuyer sur une sonnette. À peine une minute plus tard, un garde était apparu. Souriante, Rina lui montra une carte.

-Madame m'a envoyée faire ses courses.

-Ça n'arrête pas aujourd'hui.

Le garde s'écarta, fit un signe de la main et le portail s'ouvrit. Aussi simplement que ça. Rina le remercia et redémarra sa voiture. Nile retint son souffle. Il n'osait croire que c'était aussi simple.

Ils entrèrent dans la propriété sans être interpellés. Les gardes ne vinrent pas les encercler. Le véhicule roula au pas près d'une minute puis Rina le manœuvra et coupa le contact. Elle se retourna. Nile se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. Ils étaient dans un garage plutôt petit, aux murs de pierre nue. Un mur était camouflé par des étagères bancales qui supportaient tout un tas d'objets. Il y avait une autre voiture à l'arrêt, aussi banale que celle dans laquelle ils étaient. Rien qu'il ne s'attendait à trouver dans une maison aussi luxueuse.

-C'est le quartier du personnel, répondit Rina devant son incrédulité. On a deux voitures à disposition pour faire les courses.

Elle humidifia ses lèvres, hésitant à ajouter quelque chose. Nile l'y encouragea d'un regard.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux faire autre chose?

Son regard s'était de nouveau posé sur Kyoya.

-Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Je vais aller chercher le fils Atsuka. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas que c'est toi notre espionne. Peux-tu surveiller notre chef pendant mon départ? Sans te faire remarquer bien sûr.

Rina hocha la tête, soulagée d'avoir une autre mission, de pouvoir encore se montrer utile. Elle sortit de la voiture et se glissa dans les ombres. Nile hésita un instant puis sortit à son tour. Il savait qu'il laissait Kyoya à une surveillance dévouée. Se remémorant le plan de la maison, il quitta le garage et suivit un couloir triste à pas lents et silencieux. Celui-ci était constellé de portes qui ne l'intéressait pas. Il traversa l'immense hall d'entrée et grimpa des escaliers, comptant ses pas. Il s'arrêta devant une porte. Il y frappa. Quelques grognements. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

La voix de Ryûga mourut dans sa gorge quand il le reconnut. Il ne se doutait sûrement pas que les Crocs Sanglants pouvaient avoir accès à sa maison. Ça lui assurait que personne n'aurait l'idée de venir les chercher ici: Ryûga avait passé plusieurs jours auprès d'eux, Kyoya avait partagé avec lui certains de leurs secrets, et pourtant, il n'imaginait pas qu'ils pourraient venir ici. C'était la cachette idéale.

Sauf si on les trahissait, évidemment.

Nile avait prévenu le minimum de personnes, qu'il avait minutieusement choisies. Mais ça ne garantissait rien. Il devait prévoir le pire. Ça faisait partie de son rôle, après tout.

Nile indiqua l'endroit d'où il était venu.

-On doit aller chercher Kyoya, murmura-t-il.

Il refit le chemin en sens inverse. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le garage, il ouvrit la voiture. Ryûga s'arrêta un instant et dévisagea la silhouette de Kyoya avec un certain choc. Pourtant, il ne distinguait certainement pas tous les détails.

Nile se glissa près des sièges. Il aida Ryûga à sortir Kyoya du véhicule. Ce dernier le souleva et le tint dans ses bras. Nile ferma la portière. Ryûga dévisageait Kyoya. Il en profita pour adresser un signe à Rina qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait partir.

Ils quittèrent le garage et retournèrent dans la chambre de Ryûga. Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personne. La chambre de Ryûga était assez luxueuse comparée au quartier du personnel, quoiqu'assez dépouillée. Nile l'analysa vite. Il y avait quatre portes. Celle du couloir, celle du balcon et deux autres. Peut-être qu'il y aurait une salle assez à l'écart pour qu'il donne une vague impression de sécurité à Kyoya quand il se réveillerait. Il faillit rire à cette idée. Kyoya, se sentir en sécurité quelque part, c'était... improbable. Mais s'il se réveillait dans cette chambre, il se méfierait instantanément, surtout si Nile n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer la situation avant qu'il voie Ryûga.

-On pourrait l'installer dans une autre pièce? demanda-t-il. Pour qu'il soit moins près de l'extérieur.

Ryûga opina et le mena jusqu'à un bureau. Il était beaucoup plus petit que la chambre, ne faisait qu'une poignée de mètres carrés. Une bibliothèque occupait un pan de mur. Un canapé faisait face à la porte vitrée occultée de rideaux. Ryûga posa Kyoya sur le canapé et se redressa sans cesser de le regarder.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi exactement?

-Je ne sais juste qu'il a été attaqué.

Nile posa son sac contre le canapé. Il s'assit à même le sol et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de son chef. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ryûga partir. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il espérait que Kyoya se réveillerait vite. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ryûga revint et lui tendit une couverture.

-S'il attrape froid, vous resterez plus longtemps, répondit-il à son regard interrogateur.

Nile prit le drap et l'étendit précautionneusement sur Kyoya. Il sentait un regard fixé sur lui. Il se retourna. Ryûga arborait un air sombre, presque menaçant.

-Il y a un problème? s'enquit Nile sans une seule once d'agressivité.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Ryûga esquissa un sourire sans la moindre trace de joie.

-Vous vous entendiez pas aussi bien la dernière fois.

Le poing de Nile se crispa sur le drap.

-Quand tu semais le désordre dans notre gang, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il se tut. C'était stupide d'énerver la personne qui tenait le futur de Kyoya entre ses mains. Ou inconscient. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être ni l'un ni l'autre.

-C'est ton chef qui est venu me chercher.

Nile reporta son attention sur Kyoya et s'abstint de répondre.

-Oh, tu es toujours jaloux? se moqua Ryûga.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'agaça Nile.

-Tu n'as pas supporté une seule seconde que j'ai passé en sa compagnie.

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que Kyoya n'avait pas besoin de distraction.

-Belle excuse.

-Tu sous-entends quoi par là?

Ryûga se pencha.

-Rien. Tu es jaloux, c'est tout.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, souffla Nile.

Sa résolution de ne pas l'énerver s'était envolée. Même pour lui, c'était difficile de rester stoïque dans certaines situations. Il était épuisé, inquiet au possible. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour sortir les Crocs Sanglants de ce mauvais pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Kyoya réagirait à son réveil, s'il parviendrait à le convaincre de se reposer – même s'il avait quelques doutes. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de devoir fuir. Fatigué de sa propre impuissance face à la situation. Et, pire que tout, fatigué de d'avoir une dette envers une personne qu'il méprisait.

La dérision s'effaça au profit de la colère sur le visage de Ryûga mais il s'en moquait.

-Kyoya et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation.

-Il ne veut toujours pas de toi?

-C'est mon chef et mon ami. Il n'a jamais été question de rien d'autre. Ni lui, ni moi ne voulons quelque chose d'autre. Tu dis ça parce que je prends soin de lui, n'est-ce pas? J'y suis obligé, parce qu'il n'est pas foutu de faire attention à sa santé.

Nile reporta de nouveau son attention sur Kyoya. Sauf qu'il avait eu le temps de voir l'expression de Ryûga changer, avant. Et ce qu'il y avait lu ne lui plaisait pas.

Finalement, Ryûga quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec Kyoya.

_Fin du chapitre 10_


End file.
